Procurava um marido, encontrei um cachorro'
by Nike Deusa da Vitoria
Summary: UA. Abalada, esquecida, desesperada, desempregada, largada no altar e despejada junto como o cachorro do meu finado chefe... Dá pra piorar? Claro que dá... O policia mais gostoso de Nova York, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha que aparecer na minha vida! ADAPTAÇÃO do livro de Karen Templeton
1. Chapter 1

**Procurava um Marido, encontrei um Cachorro!**

**Abalada, esquecida, desesperada, desempregada, largada no altar e despejada junto como o cachorro do meu finado chefe... Dá pra piorar? Claro que dá... O policia mais gostoso de Nova York, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha que aparecer na minha vida!**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Procurava uma marido encontrei um cachorro" da Karen Templenton... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo - Um**

**D**e início**, **quero apenas registrar que não me apaixonei por Inuzuka Kiba por ele ser bem-sucedido ou bonito (se bem que não me importava nem um pouco com os olhares invejosos do tipo "Como ela conseguiu ele?" sempre que saíamos) e nem para irritar minha mãe. E, juro, o fato de ele ser o filho de um congressista republicano, foi mero acaso, eu J-U-R-O!

Não. Eu me apaixonei porque ele me deu todas as indicações de ser uma pessoa normal. E, como as chances de se encontrar uma criatura assimnesta cidade são de aproximadamente uma em um quatrilhão, quando ele me pediu em casamento eu me joguei em cima dele. Talvez um dia eu me orgulhe disso, mas, convenhamos, estamos falando da sobrevi vência da espécie.

E não tenho dúvidas de que poderíamos ter uma vida muito legal juntos, se ele tivesse tido a decência de aparecer no dia do nosso casamento.

Agora, convenhamos, só se passaram duas horas desde que enfiei em 22 metros de tule dentro de um táxi e saí do hotel com o meu ego arrasado de volta para o meu apartamento; portanto, não é como se eu tivesse tidomuito tempo para entender o que aconteceu. Não que eu, simples mortal, tenha tal pretensão.

Em primeiro lugar, não sou nenhuma criança bobinha que fica cega de paixão, aliás nunca fui muito dada a esse tipo de sentimento. Tenho 31 anos, morei a vida inteira em Manhattan e tive uma infância que, acredite, me ensinou muito cedo a identificar um canalha. Kiba e eu demoramos dois meses para sair pela primeira vez, desde o dia em que carreguei amostras de carpete e de papel de parede até a casa nova dele em Scarsdale, e, depois disso, levamos outros dois meses para irmos para a cama. Fui cuidadosa. Não o sufoquei. Nunca falei em casamento. Jamais pedi que me dedicasse mais tempo do que estava disposto a dar. Aliás, quem parecia apaixonado e louco para se casar era ele.

Portanto, não. Por esse lado, nenhuma pista. Nada.

Atrasamos a cerimônia o quanto foi possível. Mas percebi que tudo estava terminado quando, como um par de padres chamados para dar a extrema unção, minha mãe e minha avó apareceram no corredor que dava para o salão de festas do hotel para fazer vigília comigo e minhas duas damas de honra: minha prima Hinata (judia, casadíssima, radiante) e minha melhor amiga, Ino (loira, divorciada, cínica). Ainda assim, otimista como sempre, insisti em defender Kiba. E a mim.

- O trânsito deve estar péssimo a esta hora do dia - comentei espe rançosa, dez minutos depois que o par de cisnes de gelo, para não men cionar alguns convidados mais idosos, começava a derreter no calor de fim de maio que conseguira suplantar o sistema de refrigeração do hotel.

Quando Ino lembrou que o telefone celular de Kiba parecia um apêndice, afirmei, com um leve sinal de histeria na voz, que a bateria na certa tinha acabado, claro, devia ser isso, pois, afinal, ele me ajudara a escolher as flores nojentas, para não dizer o bolo e os convites; portanto, por que não apareceria no seu maldito casamento?

- Quem sabe ele morreu?

Todos fitamos minha avó que, com toda a calma, puxava as calcinhas através da saia do vestido novo cor-de-rosa e que, por ser basicamente surda como um poste, pronunciara a frase a uma altura suficiente para alcançar o Bronx.

Lancei um olhar do tipo que proíbe comentários para minha mãe Tsunade, resplandecente em uma espécie de vestimenta saída direta do filme _O Rei Leão. _Se bem que, para ser franca, quando os convidados começaram a ir embora aos poucos, em silêncio e embaraçados, quando o juiz murmurou suas condolências, quando passei os olhos, desolada, pelo salão fartamente decorado**, **agora vazio, devo admitir que _matar o canalha _passou a ser prioridade máxima na minha lista de pendências.

_Sua mãe não precisa __pagar pelo casamento, _dissera Kiba. _Nós dois juntos podemos arcar____as despesas, certo?_

Considerando o que estávamos fazendo quando Kiba propôs aquilo, ele poderia ter sugerido qualquer coisa, e eu teria concordado. Mas, mesmo depois de vestida e em perfeito controle emocional, ainda pensei... sim, está bem. Ambos tínhamos carreiras sólidas – Kiba tornou-se sócio do escritório de advocacia no centro da cidade antes de completar trinta anos, e eu, com a minha crescente clientela, há muitos anos já não precisava vasculhar lojas em promoção para comprar roupas. Se bem que, como Kiba achava que nós devíamos dividir tudo, precisei entrar nas minhas economias. Está bem... Raspá-las. Não era um simples casamento no cartório seguido de uma recepção no Schrafft's. Mas, afinal, Inuzuka Kiba era o tesouro no qual eu inadvertidamente tropeçara no fim do arco-íris. Valia tudo isso, certo?

Você tem _alguma _idéia de quanto custa um vestido de noiva da Vera Wang?

_Você__tem alguma idéia do quanto se arrependeria de jogar fora esta oportunidade____única de parecer uma princesa?, _perguntara Hinata, apavorada, quando, com os olhos presos na minha imagem encantada refletida no espelho do provador, eu insistira de leve que seria igualmente feliz se usasse o terninho de xantungue de seda marfim da Ellen Tracy que experimentara três dias antes na loja.

_Você tem alguma idéia de quantas pessoas sem lar poderia alimentar com o que acabou de jogar fora em um vestido que só vai usar uma vez?, _perguntara minha mãe, igualmente apavorada, quando levei ela e a Nonna à loja da Madison Avenue para marcar os ajustes no vestido (o comentário de Hinata sobre a princesa efetivamente aniquilara minha chance de levar um susto ao saber do preço absurdo).

_Minha nossa, garota, nesse vestido, parece mesmo que você tem seios, _dissera Ino, as mãos nas cadeiras redondas que já presenciaram cenas emocionantes em dois casamentos e inúmeras brigas.

Alguém poderia me dar um lenço de papel?

Minha mãe tentou convencer-me a voltar com ela e minha avó para passar a noite no seu apartamento na Universidade de Columbia. Mas eu preferi curtir a minha dor sozinha, por isso declinei. O que pode parecer extremamente desrespeitoso para qualquer um de vocês que tenha como mãe alguém que não seja Senju Tsunade (sim, ela voltou a usar o nome de solteira!).

Está bem, acho que estou sendo um pouquinho injusta. As intenções de Tsunade são boas, de fato. Só que ela tem uma certa tendência a sugar a força vital de qualquer um que tenha a má sorte de encontrar-se a menos de um quarteirão de distância.

As vezes, quando vejo uma fotografia da minha mãe mais jovem e mais magra, juro por Deus que é como olhar para um espelho. O mesmo corpo, contornos dos olhos e sorriso. Quanto à personalidade, contudo... bem, digamos apenas que a genética mergulhou no lado fundo da piscina. Enquanto Tsunade literalmente fica sem energia quando se vê sozinha por mais de duas horas, eu necessito da solidão para me recarregar. A reação dela diante de uma tragédia ou tensão mental é convidar uma dúzia de amigos para jantarem na sua casa. A minha _é _apertar a minha dor - neste caso, uma garrafa de champanhe bem cara - contra o meu peito pequeno (a genética me pregou uma peça feia nisto também) e esconder-me na minha toca.

Uma toca da qual, ainda que minúscula e sem refrigeração, estou felicíssima por não ter me desfeito, apesar de ter levado a maioria das minhas roupas e objetos para a casa de Scarsdale na semana passada (anotar na agenda: roupas novas? Ai meu Kami!). E então. Aqui estou eu, sentada em um amontoado fofo no centro do tapete dito turco que comprei há três anos em um desses empórios da Quinta Avenida que já fechou desde 1973, tomando o champanhe como se fosse uma coca _light _eme dis traindo contando quantas vezes a minha secretária eletrônica já bipou. Como tenho certeza de que pelo menos metade dos recados é da minha mãe (o que é típico dela), não estou nem um pouco interessada em ouvi-los. Mesmo que algum deles seja de Kiba.

Especialmente se algum deles for de Kiba.

Eu devia realmente tirar o vestido. Primeiro porque ele coca demais. Mas não consigo. Ainda não. Eu sei, sou uma boba. E não é por estar achando que Kiba vai aparecer de repente, cheio de sorrisos e profusas desculpas, e que nós vamos correr de volta para o hotel e nos casar como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Nem poderíamos, porque os convidados já se foram há muito tempo, o serviço de bufê já levou embora toda a comida, e o juiz já fez outro casamento depois. E eu jamais conseguirei recuperar o lindo penteado do Alphonse...

Sabe o que realmente me irrita? (Quando penso nisto, olho para a garrafa de champanhe e sinto um certo conforto na previsibilidade da brisa intermitente, ainda que ineficaz, do oscilante ventilador de mesa.) Antes de conhecer Kiba, eu era perfeitamente feliz. Não sentia falta de nada na minha vida, sabe? Ah, claro, imaginava que me casaria um dia, já que é o destino da maioria das pessoas, especialmente se querem ter filhos. Que _é _o meu caso. Quero dizer, raios, até a minha mãe se casou - com o meu pai, brevemente -, e ela é uma mulher que redefine o termo "radical livre". Mas eu não estava tropeçando por aí numa busca desesperada pela minha outra "metade", chorando na cama por ter chegado à idade madura dos trinta sem encontrá-la. Sair com um cara, para mim, nunca foi uma atividade com um objetivo específico. Não, eu juro. Eu saía de vez em quando, fazia sexo mais de vez em quando ainda, mas, sabe, é muito bom poder alugar qualquer vídeo que você queira, assisti-lo quando tiver vontade, usar a roupa que quiser, comer o que desejar sem que ninguém ao seu lado sofra por isso. E eu nunca fui exatamente o tipo de mulher que faz os homens babarem... e daí? Tenho uma carreira bem-sucedida, este apartamento fabuloso no East Side que subloco ilegalmente há cinco anos, e um cabeleireiro que não ficou horrorizado quando tirei o chapéu naquela primeira vez que fui ao seu salão.

Portanto, as coisas iam bem. Quero dizer, antes do Kiba. Depois, ele faz isso e me deixa com aquela sensação de cachorro morto na beira da estrada.

Mas por que eu deveria me sentir assim? Estou menos inteira do que antes das quatro horas esta tarde? Minha auto-estima está diminuída porque um idiota decidiu condenar-me a uma vida de futuro previsível? Por acaso o meu cabelo está mais ondulado, meu nariz maior, meu peito menor?

Abaixo os olhos e examino; depois de me tranqüilizar, tomo outro gole do champanhe, direto da garrafa. Nenhuma bagunça, nenhuma confusão, nenhuma bolha no nariz.

Hmm. Parece que perdi a sensibilidade abaixo dos joelhos.

Ah, inferno... deve haver um buraco na tela, porque tem um mosquito nervoso aqui em algum lugar... Não, é a campainha do interfone. O que significa que, das duas uma: ou eu pedi comida chinesa e não me lembro, o que é muito possível, ou alguém - mais provavelmente minha mãe, o que é deprimente - veio testemunhar a minha degradação.

Procuro endireitar-me e levantar, recobrar a sensibilidade dos pés, e, depois, eu e o vestido flutuamos até o interfone. Após três ou quatro tentativas, consigo apertar o pequeno botão e resmungar:

- Vá embora.

Mas, espera aí. A campainha continua tocando. Termino o cham panhe - sinto a necessidade de fazer um aparte neste momento para dizer que eu não costumo beber e que, na verdade, esta é a primeira bebida forte a entrar na minha boca desde o casamento da minha prima Hinata 5 anos atrás, sendo talvez esta a razão de eu estar vendo tudo mul tiplicado agora - na esperança de que o improvável aconteça, isto é, que eu consiga desanuviar a minha cabeça. Estava errada. Também percebo que o mosquito nervoso não está preso dentro do interfone, e sim rondando a porta do meu apartamento.

Arroto delicadamente, junto tudo o que consigo pegar do vestido e embarco num percurso em ziguezague na direção em que vi a porta pela última vez. Possuo justo o suficiente de... alguma coisa que me dá força para espreitar pelo buraco da fechadura.

- Quem é?

- Haruno Sakura?

Afasto-me um instante e me pergunto, como faço de quando em quando, o que será que deu nos meus pais para me batizarem de Sakura, para então bater com a testa contra a porta e olhar pelo olho mágico, o que me proporciona um vislumbre distorcido de um queixo rachado vagamente familiar, olhos negros brilahntes e uma mão masculina com unhas muito bem aparadas segurando uma identificação que parece oficial. O homem diz o seu nome, acho eu, mas um carro de bombeiro escolhe aquele instante para disparar sua sirene oito andares abaixo da minha janela aberta, portanto eu não ouço. A sirene também quase me faz molhar as calcinhas, o que, considerando a quantidade de champanhe que consumi, poderia ser desastroso. Procuro então ler a identificação. Só que não há meios de conseguir focalizar o suficiente para distinguir o nome, que dirá o rosto que está por detrás dele. Mas com toda cer teza consigo ver a parte que diz D.P.N.Y., Departamento de Polícia de Nova York.

Sinto o estômago revirar. Até que, sendo eu uma pessoa que sempre vê o lado bom das coisas, me consolo com a idéia de que pelo menos não é a minha mãe.

Ah meu Deus. A minha mãe.

As imagens de uma porta de táxi batendo na túnica do _Rei Leão _da minha mãe e arrastando-a por dez quarteirões através do trânsito do centro da cidade estimularam-me a manusear desajeitadamente a pri meira das três trancas que me dera ao trabalho de fechar ao entrar...

Espeeeeeera um pouco.

- Como vou saber... - Firmo uma das mãos contra a parede. Quando a tonteira passa, pergunto: - Como vou saber que você é mesmo da polícia?

Através da porta de oito centímetros de espessura, ouço o que parece ser um suspiro muito paciente.

- Porra, Sakura... você se deu ao trabalho de olhar pelo olho mágico? É o Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Abra a porta.

Com um suspiro, desfaço as trancas restantes e abro a porta. Uma mão surge para me pegar quando caio na direção do corredor, tropeço em alguma coisa no chão coberta de papel laminado.

- Minha nossa - exclamo, capturada por um par de olhos da cor do céu de Nova York a noite.

Sasuke tenta valentemente não recuar do meu hálito de bebida, en quanto eu, igualmente valente, procuro não recuar das lembranças.

O casamento de Aime, filha do primo de meu pai, com o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi. Fui uma das doze damas de honra. Os vestidos eram horrorosos, e eu estava mal-humorada. E o nosso Sasuke aqui era o padrinho.

Eu nunca tivera um cara igual a ele, até aquele instante. Não pude evitar, não com aqueles olhos fatais, todo aquele champanhe que eu bebera (você vê um comportamento padrão nisso?) e os oitenta quilos de sólida e descomplicada masculinidade, com uma igualmente sólida e descomplicada ereção do tamanho de Cincinatti pressionada contra mim quando dançamos. Especialmente diante do fato que meu namo rado... Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Não importa, agora esqueci, mas ele acabara de me descartar por alguma mulher do Hunter College com peitos enormes, o que me fez sentir mais complexada, e estava me sentindo sozinha, abandonada e chata. E Sasuke estava cheio de vontade de fazer o que pudesse para aumentar a minha auto-estima. Sem falar de livrar-me da minha virgindade, o que, de qualquer modo, estava mesmo na hora.

E, por sinal, ele o fez muito bem, numa despensa que ficava a uns vinte passos do altar.

- Vou telefonar - dissera. Só que ele não telefonara.

Creio que não vi Aime mais de duas ou três vezes desde então. Aliás, nós nunca fomos muito próximas mesmo, ela só me convidara para dama para completar as duplas. Além disso, ela mora no Brooklyn. De vez em quando, porém, mantemos contato, sempre que acontece uma crise familiar ou algo assim, pois o avô dela e o meu eram irmãos. Por isso, eu sei que Sasuke mora no terceiro andar da casa de Greenpoint que a avó dele e de Itachi lhes deixou há alguns anos; que ele se formou na academia de polícia e depois se tornou detetive. O que eu não sabia era que tinha sido designado para a décima nona jurisdição. Que vem a ser a minha.

Tentei fazer uma boa expressão de irritação e observei Sasuke agachar-se para pegar a tal coisa embrulhada em papel laminado que, presumo, seja alguma comida que Sai do apartamento em frente tenham preparado para mim. Está amarrada com uma fita de cetim preta.

Sasuke se ajeita, faz uma careta para a fita e me entrega o embrulho. Deixo de lado a garrafa vazia que parecia não conseguir largar e pego o embrulho. Sinto um agradável aroma de limão. Nossa. Sai deve ter ido direto para a cozinha no instante em que chegou em casa depois do casamento.

- Ei, Sakura - diz Sasuke na sua voz grave e gentil, e a minha raiva desaparece junto com o medo de que os pedaços do corpo da minha mãe estejam espalhados por toda a Rua 57. Quero dizer, como posso pensar em ficar balançada a respeito de algo que aconteceu dez anos atrás, quando estou sofrendo um insulto ao meu orgulho muito mais escandaloso e mais recente?

Aperto os olhos.

- O que você faz aqui, Sasuke?

Sasuke coloca as mãos nas cadeiras. (Já percebeu os lugares interes santes em que os _jeans _masculinos tendem a desbotar?) Seus olhos parecem chamas negras em contraste com o cabelo espesso e escuro, sua boca está levemente caída nos cantos, e eu penso: será que sou eu que estou vendo errado, ou isto é uma maluquice? O fato de estar aqui, dentro de um vestido de noiva que o meu marido não arrancará do meu corpo esta noite, com umas comidinhas ainda quentes que ganhei do meus vizinho _gay _para me consolar, enquanto passeio pelos meandros da minha memória e me recordo de uma rapidinha num depósito de uma igreja?

E o fato de eu estar fitando o homem que, dez anos atrás, estraçalhou uma calcinha Dior de vinte dólares novinha em folha e a quem, dói-me admitir, eu provavelmente permitiria o mesmo privilégio hoje? Isto é, se eu não estivesse convicta agora de que todos os homens deveriam levar um tiro.

- Olha - disse o Deflorador -, isto é mais ou menos... não oficial. Na verdade, nem sequer estou de serviço, mas... - Ele sorri. - Posso entrar?

Me afasto para o lado, e ele entra.

Todo o ar disponível no apartamento acabou de ser eficazmente deslocado. Sasuke não parece perceber, provavelmente por estar ocupado demais absorvendo minha aparência de oprimida, o meu cabelo frisado, e o fato de eu estar levemente balançando, como se acompanhasse uma música que só os meus ouvidos podem ouvir. Ele então cruza os braços e adota uma expressão preocupada que imagino que ensaie toda noite em frente ao espelho. Concluo também que nós vamos fingir que nada aconteceu dez anos atrás.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo - diz ele -, mas preciso perguntar isso... o homem com quem você ia se casar, Inuzuka Kiba. Quando foi que o viu pela última vez?

Abraço a garrafa, as lágrimas acumulando-se nos meus cílios infe riores. Ah, Deus, não. Por favor, não me diga que eu sou uma bêbada chorona.

- Na no-noite de quinta-feira.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Eu estou de p-porre - retruco, indignada, ainda cambaleante, ainda segurando com força a garrafa vazia junto à barriga -, mas não lobotomizada. Claro que tenho certeza.

Sasuke gentilmente tira a garrafa das minhas mãos, como se fosse uma arma carregada, e olha para ela espantado.

- Tomou tudo isso sozinha?

- Cada go-gotinha.

De repente sinto-o segurar meus ombros e conduzir-me para o sofá.

- Sente-se - diz ele, quando chegamos lá. Não que precisasse pedir.

Caio como uma pedra, e o vestido infla como um balão à minha volta. Também me dá vontade de rir, o que deve ser uma reação ina dequada, considerando que ele é um policial e está me interrogando sobre o paradeiro do meu noivo. Olho na direção de Sasuke para vê-lo e ao seu irmão gêmeo com aquela expressão irritada de novo, os braços dele - deles - cruzados. Procuro parecer sóbria.

- Segundo consta, ninguém mais viu Inuzuka desde então - conta ele. - Os pais dele acabaram de fazer um registro de desaparecimento. Pelo menos, tentaram.

Sinto como se as minhas sobrancelhas quisessem voar.

- Já?

- Eu sei, é prematuro. E provavelmente uma grande perda de tempo, pois o instinto me diz - me desculpe por falar - que nada aconteceu a esse camarada, ele deve ter ficado com medo e fugido. Mas gente como Inuzuka Yoshi gosta muito de fazer onda. - Sasuke passa os olhos pelo apartamento, o que dura talvez três segundos. - Por que todas as suas coisas estão aqui se você ia se casar? - Ele me fita de novo com olhos apertados. - Não espera que eu acredite que o seu marido ia se mudar para morar com você nesta gaiola.

Ignorei a ironia na voz de Sasuke. Tudo bem, com todos os meus livros, plantas, prancheta, computador e tudo o que o acompanha, TV e som, o sofá-cama, duas cadeiras, a bicicleta de exercício, a mesinha de centro, a mesa com quatro cadeiras e um conjunto de cinco malas Lands' End arrumadas, podia dar a impressão de bagunça.

- Resolvi manter o apartamento para quando precisasse dormir na cidade de vez em quando. A maior parte das minhas roupas está na nossa casa nova, no entan... - Meu queixo cai. - Está querendo dizer que eles acham que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com o desa parecimento de Kiba?

Costumo ser um pouco mais rápida no gatilho. Juro.

Nisso, Sasuke apóia-se na borda da mesinha de centro da Pier One (e se você disser alguma palavra aos meus clientes que o meu apartamento é feito de coisas _kitsch _de mercado popular, eu acabo com você) e olha bem nos meus olhos.

- O que eu acho não importa. Deus sabe que não fui eu quem apareceu com essa teoria de ele ter sido assassinado. E é só o que é, não passa disso, acredite em mim. Em todo caso - ele cavuca o bolso do paletó em busca de uma mirrada caderneta de anotações e uma caneta Bic - ninguém a está acusando de nada, está bem? Só que, como ele a deixou esperando, você tem mesmo um motivo. Quero dizer, deveria...

Ele pára.

Seguro na beira do meu sofá-cama (da Pottery Barn, veludo cor de amora, três anos de idade) e faço um esforço para focalizá-lo até ver uma só imagem de Sasuke.

- Escute aqui. Eu explodi de raiva lá - disse, levantando o braço em direção ao centro da ilha. - Aquilo não foi fingimento. Eu não consigo fingir nada - acrescento, o que provoca uma reação de espanto à minha frente. - Além do mais, até eu sei que não se pode ter um assassinato sem um... - solto um arroto - ... corpo.

Me diga que aquilo não soou tão _blasé _quanto me pareceu.

Sasuke olha para mim como se não tivesse muita certeza. Depois, explica:

- Ninguém está falando em assassinato, Sakura. Estou apenas tentan do juntar as peças. O que todos querem é encontrar esse cara e tirar o chato do pai dele do nosso pé.

- Então por que apontar o dedo para mim? (Sóbria, sou capaz de demonstrar minha indignação como ninguém. No entanto, considerando a real possibilidade de estar gaguejando, não devo estar me saindo tão convincente quanto gostaria.) - Os cílios longos, escuros e sedosos de Sasuke afastam-se de mim por um instante, e eu continuo: - Certo... agora eu tenho um motivo. Depois que ele me deu o bolo. Mas, antes desta tarde, eu não tinha. Quero dizer, convenhamos... por que eu ia querer matar o homem que me proporcionou o meu primeiro orgasmo múltiplo?

Tento tapar a boca com uma das mãos, só que calculo mal e esbofeteio o meu rosto.

Sasuke guarda a caderneta e a caneta. E, naqueles olhos cristalinos, eu vejo... temor. Respeito. Uma pitada de algo que temo identificar como desafio. E me vejo pensando, droga, com toda essa testosterona ardendo na sala, estou aqui realmente com pena de mim mesma, enquanto imagino o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse me telefonado todos esses anos atrás. Só então me lembro que Sasuke é um policial e que a família dele é ainda mais maluca que a minha - o que é muito - e que eu já passei por todas as loucuras que posso suportar em uma vida. Ah, e que, segundo Aime, o cunhado dela aparentemente tem uma queda por garotinhas de vinte anos que não têm nada na cabeça.

E que, se os acontecimentos tivessem se desenrolado segundo o planejado, eu estaria - olho para o relógio que fica sobre o fogão - a menos de 15 horas da minha iniciação no programa de milhagens.

Eu realmente esperara ansiosa por aquilo.

Por Veneza também.

- E então - diz Sasuke, novamente sério -, você tem um álibi desde a última vez que viu Inuzuka até agora?

Paro para pensar, uma tarefa que não costuma ser um esforço tão grande quanto agora.

- Fiquei aqui, sozinha, a maior parte do tempo. Empacotando e fa zendo as malas.

- Alguém a viu chegar ou sair?

De novo, penso. De novo, me dá um branco.

- Acho que não. Sinto muito.

Depois a idéia surge repentinamente e grita: _E se Kiba estiver morto?_

Olho para Sasuke e sinto a minha pele úmida. Meu estômago embru lhado. Devo ter ficado verde ou algo assim, porque, num movimento rápido, ele me segura e me empurra para dentro do banheiro, e eu vomito o champanhe no vaso. O que, de algum modo, parece bastante simbólico. Depois, Nick me entrega um pouco de água para eu lavar a boca e um pano úmido para o meu rosto.

Bebo um gole, seco o rosto e sinto uma lágrima descer, sem dúvida levando o rimei junto. Em silêncio, Sasuke leva-me de volta para a sala. Olho para toda a bagagem arrumada e solto um grande e pesaroso suspiro.

- Aqui - diz ele atrás de mim.

Eu me viro e pego o cartão de visita impresso com o endereço e o telefone do distrito policial.

- Não deixe de nos avisar se ele a procurar. Do contrário, bem... só... fique por perto, está bem?

Farfalhando languidamente, caminho para a porta atrás dele, fungan do de vez em quando, com a sensação de que eu própria fui regurgitada há pouco tempo. Uma mulher levemente machucada, de novo solteira, vomitada de volta para o sistema para começar tudo de novo. Uma vez no _hall, _Sasuke se vira, com uma cara séria.

- O que foi? - pergunto, quando o silêncio demora demais.

- Você vai ficar bem? Quero dizer, aqui sozinha? - pergunta ele. E eu penso: _Ah... que gentil... _E só então ele acrescenta: - Talvez você devesse chamar a sua mãe para passar a noite ou algo assim... ou não - conclui, diante da minha expressão.

A mulher é lendária. Segundo Aime, mesmo passados trinta anos, a família do meu pai ainda fala em voz baixa quando se refere a minha mãe.

- Minha mulher me abandonou há três anos - diz ele agora. - É horrível.

Mulher? Que mulher? Aime nunca comentou nada a respeito de uma mulher.

- Por quê? - pergunto porque realmente quero saber.

Ainda sem me encarar, ele dá de ombros, como se não importasse mais. Só trinca o maxilar.

- Ela não conseguiu lidar com o fato de eu ser policial. Disse que ficava muito apavorada. Nos separamos em menos de seis meses.

- Ah. Sinto muito.

Ele faz um aceno de cabeça e continua:

- Mas ela está bem. Casou-se de novo no ano passado. Com um contador. - Finalmente Sasuke se vira e me olha por alguns segundos da maneira que um homem olha quando quer tocar você, mas sabe que isso diminuiria sua expectativa de vida. E acrescenta, muito tranqüilo: - Eu deveria ter telefonado para você. Quero dizer, depois do casamento de Itachi.

E depois vira-se e vai embora pelo _hall. _Eu o observo por um instante até ele entrar no elevador, volto para o meu apartamento e me apoio na porta fechada, repentinamente possuída de uma ânsia inexplicável de cantar "Don't Cry for Me, Argentina".

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Procurava um Marido, encontrei um Cachorro!**

**Abalada, esquecida, desesperada, desempregada, largada no altar e despejada junto como o cachorro do meu finado chefe... Dá pra piorar? Claro que dá... O policia mais gostoso de Nova York, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha que aparecer na minha vida!**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Procurava uma marido encontrei um cachorro" da Karen Templeton... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo - Dois**

- **V**ocê não devia ir lá sozinha - diz Tsunade do outro lado da linha, uma curta semana depois das minhas núpcias abortadas. - Irei com você.

"Lá" é Scarsdale, para onde estou indo buscar pelo menos algumas das minhas roupas, por sugestão do próprio Kiba - que aliás está muito vivo, mas depois eu falo sobre isso. Tsunade e eu nos telefonamos várias vezes desde o domingo, mas ainda não nos vimos. Uma situação que pretendo manter pelo tempo que for possível. Ei, já tenho dificuldade suficiente para conseguir o meu próprio espaço; disputá-lo com a minha mãe poderia ser fatal. Ainda assim, por um instante, sinto-me tentada a ceder à sugestão contra a qual não tenho a força nem o entusiasmo necessários para argumentar. Até porque o erro estúpido de contar-lhe sobre os meus planos foi meu.

E o meu instinto de sobrevivência salva o dia com a frase:

- Só por cima do meu cadáver.

Essa declaração, contudo, não atrapalha uma mulher cuja ideia de um programa interessante é ser retirada de uma manifestação de protesto político. Como a conheço bem, percebo que ela está se preparando para o desafio. Resolvo interrompê-la.

- Isso é algo que preciso fazer sozinha - digo, e penso: _Hmm... nada mau._

Encho um copo com suco de laranja e apanho a pílula, apesar de obviamente não haver necessidade de evitar filho num futuro próximo; mas a idéia de voltar a lidar com menstruações intensas e cólicas, depois de dez anos sem isso, me dá calafrios. Em seguida, engulo a pílula e acrescento:

- Já sou adulta. Não preciso da minha mãe para me levar pela mão.

- Por acaso eu disse isso? Mas como pretende trazer toda a bagagem de volta no trem, sozinha?

Eu não planejara essa parte. Mas há ocasiões em que a autopreservação suplanta a lógica.

- Darei um jeito.

- Você não deveria enfrentar aquela mulher sozinha.

Por que razão Tsunade detesta tanto Inuzika Sayuri, não faço idéia. A mãe de Kiba sempre foi simpática com a minha nas poucas vezes que se encontraram. Mas Sayuri é simpática com todo mundo. Enquanto a minha mãe queimava bandeiras e sutiãs na década de 1960, a mãe de Kiba tentava agradar juizes em desfiles de beleza. Houve um ano, não sei ao certo qual, em que conseguiu chegar a Atlantic City como Miss Nova York. Alguma coisa me diz que ela nunca superou o fato de não ter sido uma das dez mais. Mas tenho a impressão que Sayuri não sabe ficar sem sorrir. Se bem que é o caso de nos perguntarmos se todos esses anos sendo sempre _ah, tão simpática, _não tiveram um preço.

Em todo caso, as coisas tendem a ficar um pouco tensas entre mim e Sayuri, já que o filho dela fugiu do nosso casamento. E é provável que nós duas nos estranhemos e não saibamos o que dizer. Incluir a minha mãe nessa confusão seria o mesmo que colocar molho apimen tado em um frango agridoce. Além do mais, a última coisa que eu quero é que a minha mãe veja o quanto estou com medo de enfrentar o mundo real.

Por isso, digo, com toda a convicção possível:

- Irei sozinha, e ponto final.

Minha mãe solta um suspiro longo e sofrido do tipo que as filhas no mundo inteiro temem, e diz:

- Está bem, está bem... - o que obviamente significa que não está bem, mas que ela vai aceitar a situação. Por um momento, eu saboreio a pequena, mas preciosa vitória. E só então ela continua: - Você sabe, não é que eu vá atrapalhar ou algo assim.

Se eu tivesse energia, soltaria uma gargalhada.

- E então - diz ela, como se o fato de eu não refutar seu comentário não importasse -, quando pretende partir?

Procuro disfarçar.

- Lá pelas onze. - Meu coração começa a bater forte dentro do peito. Eu abro o _freezer, _encontro três embalagens de refeições prontas da Healthy Choice, uma forma de gelo pela metade e um solitário picolé Hãagen-Dazs. Com nozes. - Talvez. - Rasgo o papel, suspiro com a sensação do chocolate cremoso derretendo na boca. Sim, eu sei que são nove horas da manhã. E daí? - Não tenho certeza. - O que evidentemente _é _uma mentira deslavada, pois, se a Sayuri vai me encontrar, é óbvio que eu não posso aparecer lá quando me der vontade.

- Telefone quando voltar - diz Tsunade.

- Claro - respondo. Embora nós duas saibamos que não o farei. Desligo e suspiro aliviada por poder voltar aos meus pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo odiando isso. Deus, isto é tão assustador, esta sensação de andar na corda bamba sobre as cataratas de Niágara em um nevoeiro denso. Continuo pensando: se eu simplesmente ficar quieta, não apressar as coisas, a Sakura verdadeira voltará à cena. A Sakura verdadeira voltará a viver.

Transformei-me em uma verdadeira lesma. Permaneci a maior parte da semana no sofá, de pijama, devorando Cheetos e Hãagen-Dazs, to mando Cherry Coke e assistindo novelas. E a Sally Jesse, e a Oprah, e todos esses programas de televisão nos tribunais de justiça que são ao mesmo tempo fascinantes e mórbidos. Caramba, onde eles conseguem achar essas pessoas?

Afasto-me tomando o sorvete e olho para o vestido de noiva ainda estendido no chão como uma magnólia murcha. Não tenho idéia do que fazer com ele. Não posso exatamente jogá-lo fora, e muito menos pensar em guardá-lo como lembrança, ou dar a outra pessoa algo que carrega um karma tão ruim. Por isso, ele fica ali. Com alguma sorte, a seda even tualmente se biodegradará, deixando para trás uma pilha pequena e arru mada de botões cobertos de cetim que eu poderei enterrar ou algo assim.

Quando passo pelo vestido me arrastando a caminho do sofá, o tule esbarra nos pêlos eriçados da minha perna. Acho que estou precisando me depilar.

E tomar banho também.

Afundo no sofá (minha única concessão à "limpeza" tem sido guardar a cama embaixo do sofá em algum momento do dia), a boca cheia de chocolate e sorvete. Sou uma garota infeliz, devo dizer. O estranho é que, de fato, eu me senti melhor alguns dias atrás do que agora. Houve um período...

Está bem. Espera. Vamos voltar atrás no tempo, e eu vou colocar você a par dos acontecimentos.

O dia seguinte ao casamento foi totalmente perdido. Quem disse que champanhe não dá ressaca mentiu. No outro dia, contudo, eu já me recuperara o suficiente para encarar a cozinha, bem como o telefone, o qual, quando finalmente tive coragem para verificar, já continha 25 mensagens. Um novo recorde mundial. (Também desligara o celular pois imaginei que o mundo poderia viver sem mim por dois dias.) Reuni os farrapos de coragem - e o fabuloso bolo de sementes de papoula e limão do Sai -, empoleirei-me no banco do bar e apertei a tecla "play". As primeiras 13 mensagens, como eu suspeitara, eram todas basica mente variações do tema "Você está bem? Me telefone", da minha mãe.

Depois:

"Oi, Sakura, aqui é o Sasuke. Só estou ligando para saber se você tem alguma notícia. Me mantenha informado."

"Sasuke". E não "Sasuke". Entendi. Também percebi outra coisa, uma preocupação genuína que não era de natureza sexual. Não mesmo. Ele é da família, afinal, de uma forma periférica. E, uma vez sóbria, percebi que minha reação a ele devia-se apenas à bebida e ao choque. Além do mais, na última vez que conversei com a Aime, ela me contou que Sasuke tinha uma nova namorada, que a conhecera uma vez, que era legal, mas, pelo amor de Deus, já era mais ou menos a sexta em um ano, e Deus sabe que ela adorava o cunhado, mas quando é que ele ia crescer? Mais outras três mensagens da minha mãe, e depois: _"Garota, atenda o raio do telefone!", "Anda logo, anda... merda. Eu sei que você está aí e que deve estar se acabando de chorar, o que é uma pena porque o canalha não merece..."_

Uma coisa vou dizer em favor de Ino. Ela nunca vai deixar uma mensagem para levantar a moral do tipo "há outros peixes no mar", porque, para ela, a única coisa que acontece quando você tira um peixe ia água é que ele começa a cheirar mal.

"Tudo bem, acho que isso significa que você está aí sentada sem atender o telefone, ou que desligou o som para não ouvi-lo tocar. Não possoculpá-la. Mas, se ouvir este recado em algum momento da próxi ma década, lembre-se que NÃO é culpa sua. Está bem, querida - me dê uma ligada quando voltar para a terra dos vivos, e nós vamos sair e divertir."

Hã-hã. Naquele momento, eu estava sentindo uma forte afinidade com a Sra. Krupcek do apartamento 5-B que, segundo a lenda, um dia, década de 1980, ficou presa no elevador por duas horas quando faltou energia no prédio e, conseqüentemente, mijou-se toda. Desde então, nunca mais a viram sair do prédio.

Ainda não retornei o telefonema dela. De Ino, não da Sra. Krupcek. Mas Ino vai entender. Espero que sim.

_"Alô?" _começou a mensagem seguinte. _"É o Tony da Blockbuster?" _Naquele instante, perguntei-me qual seria a sua dúvida, se o seu nome não era Tony, ou se ele não trabalhava na Blockbuster. _"Só para lembrar que _Morte em Veneza _está atrasado cinco dias? Bem, até logo."_

Primeiro pensamento: Quem alugou _Morte em Veneza?_

Segundo pensamento: Tem alguma DVD aqui em algum lugar?

"Oi, querida, sou eu, Hinata. Você está aí? É, acho que não. De qual quer modo, Naruto e eu pensamos que talvez você quisesse vir jantar conosco esta semana. As crianças estão perguntando por você. Tudo bem. Te amo, tchau."

Para responder à sua pergunta, não, eu não aceitei o convite. Apesar de ter retornado a ligação para agradecer. Mas Deus sabe que a última coisa que eu queria agora era passar a noite com Ozzie e Harriet Bernstein. Talvez no próximo mês. Ou coisa parecida.

Enfiei mais um pedaço de bolo na boca.

Depois:

_"Alô, Saky..."_

Ao ouvir a voz de Kiba, peguei o fone esquecendo completamente que era uma mensagem, e o garfo voou longe. Que idiota.

"... _Ouvi um boato de que meu pai ficou desesperado ao ponto de procurar a polícia, então achei melhor avisar a todos que estou bem. Eu só não consegui..." _Ouço ele suspirar. _"Droga, não existe uma maneira fácil de dizer isto..."_

Você deve se lembrar que, até este momento, eu me convencera de que ou o cara estava morto, ou fora seqüestrado, ou teria uma explicação perfeitamente razoável para o seu sumiço. Quando ficou (imediatamen te) óbvio que a primeira opção era improvável e que a segunda era alta mente duvidosa - ele não parecia estar com uma arma apontada para a cabeça -, aquilo me deixou com a terceira opção. Que também não parecia muito promissora.

_"...Eu sei que você deve estar com raiva -_ _está bem, muita raiva. _"É, foi o que senti uma ou duas vezes nas últimas 48 horas.

_"...e tem todo o direito de estar. O que fiz foi imperdoável, e, se eu viver até cem anos, nunca compreenderei totalmente por que fugi as sim. Não, não... isto não é inteiramente verdade. Acho que eu... hum... entrei em pânico. Sobre nós, sobre me casar, sobre a maneira como você me colocou em uma espécie de pedestal..."_

Nesse momento, engasguei com o bolo.

_"...e eu percebi que não tive tempo suficiente para pensar sobre isso..."_

Àquela altura, a minha ira estava começando a crescer legal. Quero dizer, ei!, havia alguma razão pela qual ele não pudesse ter chegado a essa conclusão _antes _de eu gastar as economias da minha vida inteira em uma comida que ninguém sequer chegou a provar?

E que história é essa de eu tê-lo colocado numa espécie de pedestal?

_"... quero dizer, eu realmente não percebi que isso estava aconte cendo, portanto não quero que você pense que foi tudo um jogo ou algo assim. Mas... Deus, Saky, eu sou desprezível."_

Isso nem se discute.

"... _o que eu mais lamento ê não ter percebido o que estava sentindo até começar a me vestir para sair de casa no sábado. Acho que fiquei tão envolvido em... tudo, que não tirei cinco minutos para me perguntar se estava pronto para aquilo..."_

O homem está com 35 anos, pelo amor de Deus! Quando é que ele achou que estaria pronto?

_"...quero dizer, o sexo era fantástico, não era?"_

Olhei para a mesa de centro e suspirei.

_"...e quem imaginou que os meus pais iriam registrar o meu desapa recimento, por Deus do céu? Aliás, eu espero que isso não tenha trazido nenhum sofrimento a mais para você..."_

Ah, não. De jeito nenhum.

_"...e que talvez um dia nós possamos ser amigos novamente, se bem que vou entender se você me odiar."_

Você acha?

_"...de qualquer forma, vou pagar a Blockbuster algum dia nesta semana..."_

O que responde àquela pergunta. Mas eu ainda não achei a fita, por falar nisso.

_"...se você não se importar de devolver o filme na locadora quando sair? E creio que talvez nós devêssemos combinar de você pegar as suas coisas,quando for conveniente? Talvez você pudesse telefonar para mamãe. Quero dizer, assim deve ser mais fácil, não acha?"_

Daí a peregrinação a Scarsdale.

_"Ah, e ouça..." _Ouvi o que poderia passar por um suspiro sincero. _"Não era minha intenção que você ficasse responsável por todas as contas, eu juro. Por favor, mande-as para o escritório, está bem? Prometo que cuidarei delas. Muito bem. _"Sons de pigarro. _"Eu acho que... bem, tchau. E, Saky?"_

- O quê? - respondi para a infeliz da máquina.

_"Isso não tem nada a ver com você, viu? Falo sério. Você é realmente fantástica. Deus, eu lamento muito."_

Esclareceu bem.

Depois de adiantar rápido o resto das mensagens, todas da minha mãe, olhei para o bolo e descobri que tinha comido a metade. Não que isso tosse uma grande coisa, pois - não me odeie - posso comer o que quiser e nunca engordar (se bem que eu tenho uma suspeita oculta de que todas essas calorias estão descansando em volta do meu corpo como um punhado de colchões de ar microscópicos programados para inflar no dia do meu quadragésimo aniversário). Mas tudo estava descansando na base da minha garganta, quando comecei a chorar - um ataque de choro tão forte que eu não conseguia respirar e que, combinado com o bolo na minha boca, me deixou tão engasgada que parecia que o meu cérebro ia explodir.

Cinco minutos depois, reduzida a um trapo de tão fraca, tremendo e suada, cheguei à triste conclusão de que, mesmo que preferisse arrancar as vísceras com uma faca cega do que sofrer daquele jeito, eu ainda ama va o sacana. Quase uma semana depois, ainda me sinto assim. Quero dizer, por que outra razão eu teria guardado uma dúzia de sacos de Cheetos? Eu deveria odiá-lo, sei disso, mas nunca tinha me apaixonado antes, não de fato, e vejo que isso não é algo que eu possa desligar como se fecha uma torneira. O que indica que devo ser ou muito leal, ou muito idiota. Sim, estou ferida e furiosa, e quero provocar sérios danos corporais, mas, quando ouvi a mensagem pela segunda vez (ah, você não ouviria?), ele pareceu tão preocupado...

Enfim. Fiquei ali sentada, ainda comendo o bolo e deixando as emoções me dominarem, quando o telefone tocou, e eu levei um baita susto porque tinha aumentado a campainha novamente. Abalada demais para lembrar que eu não deveria atender, peguei o fone.

- Hei, Sakura? É o Sasuke.

Aposto que você percebeu que isso ia acontecer, há?

Eu, no entanto, não. E pensei, ah, sim, isso vai fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, só que o anel de noivado ficou preso em um emaranhado, o que me fez recuar, provocando um ataque de tosse.

Sasuke perguntou se eu estava bem, mas é claro que eu não pude res ponder porque estava completamente engasgada.

- Espera - murmurei ao telefone. Em seguida, fui até a pia e tomei meio copo de água morna, pois a água da garrafa tinha acabado. Pois é.

Passado um minuto, peguei o fone de novo e consegui dizer:

- Adivinha de quem eu ouvi um recado agora?

- Eu sei - disse Sasuke - Acabei de saber. Inuuka está bem. Ele quase parecia desapontado.

_Aposto que Sasuke não fugiria assim, _pensei, logo me lembrando que foi exatamente isso que ele fez no passado.

Meu olhar desviou para a minha mão esquerda e o anel de noivado do tamanho do Queens que eu orgulhosamente usava desde o Dia dos Namorados. Dois quilates, lapidação de esmeralda, engaste em platina. Diabos, por esta gracinha eu até deixaria as unhas crescerem.

Ainda não decidi o que fazer com o anel também.

Mas, de volta ao telefonema.

- É - disse eu. - Ótimas novidades, hein?

- Merda - disse Sasuke baixinho. Como se não fosse um xingamento. - O que aconteceu?

Para o meu desgosto, as lágrimas voltaram a brotar nos meus olhos.

- Ele deixou uma mensagem na minha secretária eletrônica. Na minha _secretária eletrônica._

_- _Está brincando? Nossa, isso é tão covarde - comentou Sasuke, e a raiva ia tomar conta de mim de novo. E a sensação teria sido boa, eu acho, se eu tivesse deixado fluir por um instante. Mas, depois, lembrei-me da escolha consciente que eu fizera em criança de não deixar as emoções me controlarem e de tomar as decisões com base na razão e na lógica, e não na paixão e no impulso.

Porque eu não sou a minha mãe.

E, naquele momento, senti uma tranqüilidade reconfortante. Ou pode ter sido uma brisa entrando pela janela da cozinha. Mas, por al guns segundos, acreditei que tudo acabaria bem, que talvez a tempestade tivesse inclinado o meu barco, mas eu tinha condições de controlá-lo outra vez.

Espreguicei-me, e os músculos tensos na base do pescoço estalaram.

- Mas ele pediu muitas desculpas. - Minha voz parecia sinistra, até mesmo para os meus ouvidos. - Quero dizer, ele não está querendo me empurrar o resto das contas ou algo assim.

- Não acredito.

- O quê?

- Você está me assustando.

- Assustando você? Por quê?

- Você não deveria estar completamente descontrolada e quebrando tudo a essa altura?

Não sabia ao certo se devia ficar chocada ou indignada.

- Isso seria o mesmo que dizer que todos os homens passam as tardes de domingo na frente da televisão assistindo aos esportes e se entupindo de nachos e torresmo.

- Sim. E daí?

Soltei um leve suspiro.

- Kiba não fazia isso.

- Não, ele só abandonou você no dia do casamento.

Franzi a testa. Um pouquinho.

- Mas ele disse...

-Estou cagando para o que ele disse. Ele sequer teve colhões para falar com você pessoalmente. Ele a tratou como lixo, Sakura. Eu também deveria ter telefonado depois de... você sabe. Do casamento de Itachi. Mas não telefonei. E mesmo nos meus 21 anos, funcionando com meta de do cérebro, aquilo ainda faz eu me sentir um lixo. Mas o que aquele cara fez... merda! Por que você não está cheia de raiva?

- Porque a raiva não leva a nada...

- Isso é papo furado. E guardar isso não é saudável.

- Então você não deve estar prestando atenção nas aulas de controle da raiva que obrigam vocês a assistir - disse eu, sentindo o rosto enrubescer. Que diabo esse camarada estava tentando fazer comigo?

- Controlar não é o mesmo que sufocar.

- Falando em sufocar...

- Aposto que você ainda está usando o anel de noivado.

- Isso não é da sua con...

- Tire-o, Sakura. Agora.

Foi nesse momento que, ao passar a mão no rosto, arranhei o nariz com uma das garras do anel (coisa que acontecia pelo menos uma vez por dia desde quando comecei a usar o infeliz do anel, se você quer sa ber), o que foi suficiente para me tirar do sério. Então, tirei-o do dedo e arremessei-o contra a parede atrás da bancada. O barulho foi surpre endentemente forte. E prazeroso.

- Já tirou? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Espero que esteja sozinho - disse eu, reprimindo a vontade de catar o anel entre meus livros de cozinha antes que as baratas o carre gassem (sim, nós as temos no East Side, mas elas são todas estampadas de pequenas iniciais de Louis Vuitton em dourado) -, porque para quem ouve só o seu lado da conversa...

- Já... tirou?

- Você tem um sério problema de paciência...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura...

- Sim, Sasuke. Estou sem o anel. Contente?

- Delirante. Jogou-o longe? - Afastei o cabelo do rosto.

- Sim. Para dizer a verdade, joguei.

- Com força?

Com um suspiro pesado, fiz um esforço para sair do banco e inclinei-me para dar uma olhada na parede atrás da bancada. De fato, havia um leve arranhão. Que vou jurar que já estava ali quando me mudei. Aproveitei para pegar o anel, sentei de novo resmungando e fiquei brincando com ele, passando de lá para cá, entre o polegar e o indicador.

- Força suficiente.

- Bom - disse Sasuke, com um ar de dever cumprido. - Enfim. Só queria saber como você estava. E informá-la oficialmente que está livre e qualquer suspeita.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada.

Fez-se um prolongado silêncio.

- Então cuide-se, está bem? E, Sakura? -Sim?

- Não coloque o anel novamente.

Depois que Sasuke desligou, fiquei sentada a ouvir o sinal de discar durante alguns segundos, sentindo um vazio no corpo como se tivesse bicado de dar uma rapidinha.

Bem, agora que você já está a par dos acontecimentos do terceiro dia de Como Sakura Passou a Lua-de-Mel, podemos pular para o presente igualmente muito divertido, no qual estou catatônica em frente à televisão. Sasuke não telefonou mais. Não que ele tenha alguma razão para isso.

E o anel está descansando seguro na sua caixinha da Tiffanys, escondida embaixo das minhas calcinhas.

E, como você deve ter imaginado, a sensação de "eu vou corrigir o rumo deste barco" passou. Posso ter estado na crista da onda por um instante ou dois, mas depois a onda veio e me derrubou novamente. Eu nunca percebera o quanto detestava fazer programas cada dia com um cara diferente, até que não precisei mais disso. A terrível perspectiva de ter que começar tudo de novo é demais para mim.

Os créditos passam na tela, o que significa que é mais tarde do que eu supunha, e que, conseqüentemente, preciso encarar a realidade, que no caso é o chuveiro, e melhorar a aparência para não assustar as crian cinhas quando sair lá fora. Da última vez que me olhei no espelho, eu parecia um _poodle _eletrocutado. E está mais do que na hora de devolver o prato do bolo a Sai. Talvez uma expressão bem triste faça com que ele sinta pena de mim e me traga um novo quitute. Estou pensando talvez em biscoitos com pedaços de chocolate, macadâmia e aveia. Brownies também seriam uma boa pedida...

Meu telefone toca outra vez. Hesito, mas acabo atendendo.

- _Cara?_

Meu coração pára. É a minha avó.

Que nunca, jamais, telefona para alguém.

- _Nonna? _O quê...?

- É a sua _mamma. _Ela está a caminho da sua casa. Em um táxi. Mas você não recebeu nenhum telefonema meu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que a _Nonna _desligou, pus-me a refletir sobre a minha sorte de o Kiba não estar morto e, conseqüentemente, o meu nome ter saído da lista de suspeitos do D.P.N.Y. Pois, agora, levarão mais tempo para ligarem o meu nome ao assassinato da minha mãe. Claro, se e quando eles finalmente o fizerem, talvez Sasuke volte aqui para me interrogar de novo - uma perspectiva atraente, muito mais do que livrar-me da minha mãe -, só que eu não suportaria a expressão de desapontamento nos olhos dele quando descobrisse que a culpada era eu. Portanto, acho que vou poupar a minha mãe.

E por favor não me leve a sério. Eu sequer sei armar uma ratoeira.

Em todo caso, enquanto estive aqui planejando a morte da minha mãe, o tique-taque do relógio continuou. Calculo rápido quanto tempo vai demorar para um táxi chegar aqui vindo da Riverside Drive com a Rua 116 e percebo que terei que escolher entre me arrumar ou dar um jeito no apartamento, o que provoca um dilúvio de palavrões. Não que a minha mãe seja maníaca por limpeza e arrumação, acredite (antes de a Nonna vir morar conosco após a morte do meu avô, quando eu tinha dez anos, eu nem sabia que se fazia a cama), mas, quando ela entrar aqui, saberá que eu não estou de fato no controle da situação.

E agora?

Naturalmente, cada músculo meu logo se contrai, uma situação que poderia ter durado horas se a campainha da porta não tivesse tocado. Solto uma única exclamação do tipo que serve para tudo e me forço a caminhar até a porta. Não me diga que Tsunade pegou o único táxi em toda Manhattan que de fato sabia para onde estava indo.

Olho pelo buraco da fechadura e quase solto um grito de alegria. Quando abro a porta, _Verdi_ invade meus ouvidos vindo do apartamento em frente, quando Hanna, a filha de doze anos do meu vizinho Sai, sorri para mim, com suas pernas compridas, o aparelho nos dentes, o cabelo sedoso cor de mel e grandes olhos verdes. Fico tão grata por não ser a minha mãe que nem me preocupo com o meu cabelo de _poodle _eletrocutado ou a mancha de chocolate no pijama, exatamente entre os peitinhos, o que chama a atenção para o fato de não estar usando sutiã. Não que Sai vá se importar, mas tenho minhas dúvidas se estou sendo um bom exemplo para Hanna.

Apesar do meu pânico, retribuo o sorriso, ainda que um pouco tremido. Hanna é minha amiga; já tomei conta dela tantas vezes que nem me lembro, desde que Sai ganhou sua custódia há quatro anos, uma façanha difícil para um cara _gay, _mesmo nos dias de hoje. No ano pas sado ela começou a interessar-se por garotos, creio que mais ou menos na mesma época que o pai dela. Mas, você sabe, é sempre mais fácil conversar sobre esses assuntos com alguém que não seja da família...

Percebo que as mãos dela seguram firme um prato de biscoitos. Ah, sim, com certeza as coisas estão melhorando.

- Ficamos preocupados porque não ouvimos você sair do aparta mento - diz o pai dela, aparecendo por detrás da filha.

Descendo os olhos do cabelo escuro e liso, vislumbro uma camiseta azul-marinho desbotada cobrindo um tronco sólido e as pernas nuas e cabeludas projetando-se de um _short _surrado - o uniforme de verão de um escritor _freelancer _que passa o dia no computador. A preocupação toma conta dos seus olhos casta nhos quando ele percebe a minha aparência horripilante.

- Espero que não tenha gasto mais de dez minutos para se produzir, querida, porque, acredite, essa não é você.

Quero muito, muito voltar a atenção para os biscoitos, mas de repente me lembro do perigo em que me encontro.

- Ah, Deus. Minha mãe está vindo para cá. De táxi.

Os olhos de Sai pulam de mim para o apartamento. E juro que ele fica pálido. Também já conheceu a minha mãe.

- Entendi. Vamos dar um jeito já, já.

- Ah, não, vocês não precisam...

Sai me lança um olhar que não admite discussão e diz:

- Hanna, vá lá em casa e pegue a caixa de sacos de lixo. E traga o Hiro.

Saber que a cavalaria está chegando acorda-me do torpor. Volto a entrar, e mais uma vez me assusto. De onde veio tanta porcaria? Eu as sino mesmo todas essas revistas? Por que tenho tantos pratos? E onde irei guardá-los?

Pego o vestido de noiva e fico ali, em pé, sem saber o que fazer com ele - não há chance de essa gracinha caber em nenhum dos meus armá rios, e a única porta atrás da qual eu poderia pensar em escondê-lo dá para o banheiro. Que é para onde eu preciso ir agora...

Hiro, o namorado de Sai, negro, careca, bonitão, entra com seu ego confiante e entusiasmado pela porta aberta e solta uma grande gar galhada. Está no estilo casual elegante - calça cargo, camisa oxford azul, gravata listrada e mocassim. E um brinco de diamante.

- Minha nossa, mulher, você estava em uma orgia de consolação ou o quê?

Pelo canto do olho, vejo Sai e Hanna voltarem. Para meu imenso alívio, ela traz os biscoitos e os coloca na bancada.

- Não sei - respondo. - Isto é, não. Quero dizer, eu não sei como ficou assim. São para mim? — concluo com um grande sorriso para Hanna.

- A-ham - responde a menina. - Papai me ensinou a fazê-los esta manhã. Ela retira o invólucro de plástico e me entrega o prato. Hiro tira o vestido amassado das minhas mãos, antes que eu comece a babar e o manche todo. Pego um biscoito e o observo sair pela porta levando o vestido. E um momento amargo.

- O apartamento ficou neste estado, querida - diz Ted que, com certeza, pescou o fio da conversa -, porque você junta muita quinquilharia e mora em uma caixa de sapato. Hanna - diz ele para a filha, atacando o canto onde a escrivaninha ficava-, a idéia não é limpar, é fazer parecer limpo.

- Quer dizer, como fazemos quando a mamãe vem nos visitar?

- Isso mesmo.

Eu fico ali mastigando, e a criança calmamente abre um armário e começa a enfurnar coisas dentro dele como uma profissional, enquanto o pai trata de arrumar, empilhar e afofar.

- Você sabe - diz ele -, um primo meu acabou de conseguir um apartamento de três quartos em Hoboken, provavelmente pela metade do que você paga por este lixo.

E o suficiente para me fazer parar de mastigar.

- Mas é em _Jersey._

Sai pensa por um instante.

- Boa observação.

Hiro retorna, sem o vestido.

- O que fez com ele? - pergunto.

- Você se importa mesmo?

- Eu... na verdade, não.

Pode ser a minha imaginação, mas acho que vejo algo parecido com alivio nos seus olhos escuros. Acho que Sai e Hiro não gostavam muito de Kiba, se bem que nunca tenham dito nada. Depois, um sorriso se abre no rosto cor de melaço de Hiro, um conjunto de covinhas adoráveis aparece, e ele diz algo sobre esconder um vestido de noiva ser muito mais fácil do que esconder o Sai quando a mãe dele aparece sem avisar. Eu pego outro biscoito, já que eles estão bem ali na mesa de centro, e começo a comentar que, se Hiro já passou dos trinta há algum tempo e não se casou, os pais dele poderiam suspeitar de alguma coisa, quando Sai se endireita e diz:

- Alô, Srta. Tagarela? Eu estou me matando de trabalhar aqui, en quanto você fica aí distribuindo conselhos sobre questões de since ridade?

Quando vou em direção à cozinha, ele barra a minha passagem com seu braço comprido e me empurra para a porta do banheiro.

- Nós cuidamos disto. Você cuida de você. E queime essa... coisa que está usando.

Em poucos segundos, entro no chuveiro e imagino ouvir a vozinha alegre de Hinata dizendo: _"Agora, pense positivo, querida. Vai dar tudo certo." _E, logo em seguida, a voz de Ino: _"Não precisa daquele cachorro na sua vida, garota, e você sabe disso."_

Para falar a verdade, acho que elas estão certas. Tenho amigos fantás ticos, água quente quando preciso, um cliente novo para ver na segunda-feira, e um xampu que acabou de ser lançado para experimentar. E a minha menstruação só vem daqui a três semanas. Eu deveria estar na minha lua-de-mel agora. O meu coração está partido. Vai curar, a vida vai continuar, porque eu sou mulher e sou forte, e homem nenhum irá me derrubar, se eu moro em uma cidade onde posso ter frango Kung-Pao entregue na minha casa 24 horas do dia, sete dias na semana.

No entanto, se eu pudesse convencer esta dor incessante no meio do meu peito a ir embora, estaria feliz.

Quando reapareço, dez minutos depois e sem um pêlo no corpo (a minha mãe acha que a depilação é uma submissão aos padrões mascu linos de beleza; quanto a mim, prefiro que não me vejam como um ser que perdeu vários degraus na escada da evolução), meu apartamento voltou a ter a aparência de uma moradia de alguém razoavelmente civi lizado, e Sai, Hiro e Hanna desapareceram. Por outro lado, a caixa da Blockbuster finalmente apareceu. O que significa que o filme agora está tão atrasado que me surpreende eles não terem mandado os ca pangas atrás de mim. Em vista disso, pego outro biscoito (epa, parece que eles levaram alguns de volta) e penso o quanto amo este apartamentinho simples, com sua cozinha de Barbie, o pé-direito alto e os dois janelões virados para leste dando vista por cima da Segunda Avenida para o apartamento em frente ao meu.

Há cinco anos, eu o subloquei de uma estilista chamada Annie Murphy por seis meses, enquanto ela estaria em Los Angeles para traba lhar em um filme. Só que Annie ficou por lá e nunca mais voltou. E, ao longo dos anos, a sua irmã de Hoboken pegava os seus móveis - com a aprovação da dona - e eu os substituía. Atualmente, tudo que existe dentro dele é meu, em todos os sentidos, menos no contrato de aluguel.

Mas eu também teria sido feliz no subúrbio. Teria comprado um cachorro. Grande. Alguma coisa que me babasse toda.

Ah, bem.

De qualquer modo, enquanto estou pensando nisso, mordo a metade de um biscoito e abro uma das malas que arrumei para a lua-de-mel, aonde estão todas as minhas roupas. Todo tipo de roupa escorregadia, brilhante, leve - algumas novas, outras preferências antigas - cintilam para mim quando abro a tampa. Para o dia-a-dia no trabalho gosto de trajes simples e neutros: preto, bege, cinza, creme. Nada que possa distrair meus clientes - quero que eles olhem para os meus projetos, não para a projetista. Nas horas livres, gosto de roupas extravagantes. Cores quentes. Estampados chamativos. Coisas que me deixem feliz.

Limpo os farelos dos lábios com a língua e digo para mim mesma que _não _preciso de outro biscoito, especialmente depois do picolé Hãagen-Dazs. Visto uma calcinha vermelho-sangue nova em folha e um sutiã de renda super-reduzidos combinando, uma minissaia violeta e um top de seda turquesa. Posso ter seios pequenos, mas as minhas pernas são bonitas, até eu acho isso, especialmente nestas mules que me deixam com quase l,80m de altura. Na minha lista de objetos favoritos, sapato está no topo, logo abaixo de comida e sexo. Sendo que, às vezes, em dias como hoje, sexo cai para terceiro. Olho para os meus pés encan tada. Ah, esse sapato é muito sexy.

Um par de presilhas para prender o cabelo para trás, um pouco de perfume, um brilho nos lábios...

Olho para a minha imagem e penso: _Kiba, olha o que você está perdendo._

E o interfone toca.

E eu só penso: _Ai meu Deus._

_Continua..._

_Pessoal, amei as reviews... nessa fic mal dá pra acreditar no azar da Sakura... Lembrado também que tem mais Sakura do que Sasuke nessa fic... mas quando ele aparece é inesquecivel... hehehehehe... Continuem acompanhando..._

_Bjus_


	3. Chapter 3

**Procurava um Marido, encontrei um Cachorro!**

**Abalada, esquecida, desesperada, desempregada, largada no altar e despejada junto como o cachorro do meu finado chefe... Dá pra piorar? Claro que dá... O policia mais gostoso de Nova York, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha que aparecer na minha vida!**

**Classificação K+ por enquanto...**

**Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Procurava uma marido encontrei um cachorro" da Karen Templeton... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

**Capitulo - Três**

**Capitulo de comemoração a sexta-feira!**

**O** piso do banheiro do meu primeiro apartamento, no quinto andar um prédio sem elevador bem no centro da cidade, próximo à Primeira Avenida, tinha uma crosta de sujeira tão grossa que os produtos de limpeza comuns não funcionavam. Um dia, resolvi ir à loja de ferragens da esquina e expliquei o meu problema ao senhor gorducho que estava atendendo no balcão e que parecia trabalhar na loja desde o tempo em que o perfeito LaGuardia estava no seu apogeu. Por detrás dos bifocais sujos, ele me ouviu com muita atenção, fez um sinal para eu aguardar e desapareceu nas entranhas da loja repleta de clientes. Pouco depois, voltou trazendo um recipiente de alguma coisa que, em atitude de respeito, depositou sobre o balcão, ainda fitando-me com cautela, como se estivéssemos nos preparando para fazer a nossa primeira transação de drogas.

- Isto vai eliminar qualquer sujeira, eu garanto - afirmou ele.

_Ácido Muriático, _dizia o rótulo em sinistras letras pretas. A caveira e os ossos cruzados também não davam um toque muito simpático.

- Não esqueça de manter as janelas abertas - disse o gorducho -, use dois pares de luvas e procure não aspirar os vapores, pois, como você sabe, isso é veneno.

Destemida, caminhei de volta para o meu barraco, subi as escadas, abri a janela do banheiro com um pé-de-cabra que também comprarae derramei mais ou menos uma colher de sopa do ácido em uma nódoa bastante forte ao lado da banheira. O chiado foi tão violento que temi deparar com uma horda de diabinhos surgindo do vapor. Por um momento, entrei em pânico, sem saber se o ácido, além de devorar um sé culo de imundície, levaria junto os azulejos, o chão e a placa de reboco do teto do vizinho de baixo. Após alguns segundos de angústia, contu do, a efervescência e a espuma estancaram, e eu fiquei com o que de viam ser os oito centímetros quadrados de azulejo mais limpos de toda a parte sul de Manhattan.

E isso, minha gente, émais ou menos o que acontece quando a mi nha mãe e eu nos encontramos.

No instante em que Tsunade entra no meu espaço, ou eu no dela, sin to que toda a autoconfiança e independência que consegui conquistar na última década se esvaem, e, pelo menos temporariamente, sinto-me sensível, ferida, exposta. Razão pela qual eu evito a mulher.

Não que ela queira ser crítica, pelo menos com má intenção. Só que, diferentemente da grande maioria dos seus companheiros, Tsuande ain da não perdeu o fervor idealista que tinha na década de 1960. Pelo contrário, a idade - e alguns anos como professora de medicina na Columbia - só intensificaram essa sua atitude. Quanto a mim, sou um típico produto da geração egocêntrica. Gosto de ganhar e de gas tar dinheiro, de preferência em roupas maravilhosas, peças de teatro e restaurantes da moda. Na minha maneira de pensar, estou fazendo a minha parte para evitar que a economia sofra um colapso. E ainda apoio novos empreendimentos e as artes. Tsunade, contudo, não consegue en tender como o seu útero pôde gerar alguém tão irresponsável. E tam bém ainda não percebeu que é inútil tentar me converter.

A vantagem é que as ferroadas não costumam durar muito. Por baixo das minhas inseguranças, não sou tão frágil quanto aparento. Consigo resistir a um ataque de Tsunade provavelmente da mesma maneira que sobreviveria a um tornado. E, como isso não justificaria eu me mudar para o Kansas, também aprendi a jogar.

Agora, por exemplo. Abro a minha porta, lanço um olhar ameaçador. Dou início a uma descompostura. Afinal, ela não sabe que fui avisada.

- Tsunade! O que diabo está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, quer fazer o favor de superar isso e me deixar ser mãe?

- Esse é o meu medo.

Ela invade a minha sala trazendo em uma das mãos uma sacola de supermercado que, a cada passo que dá, bate na perna dela.

- Achei que tinha dito que não queria companhia.

- Você está muito perturbada - retruca ela. - Não sabe o que quer. Nem do que precisa. E, neste exato momento, precisa do apoio da sua mãe.

Só que, em seguida, ela examina a roupa que estou usando, e sua expressão denota desaprovação. Não pela maneira como estou vestida, mas porque sabe que gastei muito dinheiro nas peças. Ela, por outro lado, está usando um traje _hippie _bem velho - saia comprida estampa da, camiseta branca sob uma blusa bordada solta (sem sutiã) e taman cos de madeira Dr. Scholl.

Cruzo os braços. Continuo a encará-la com raiva.

- Não se preocupe - digo. - É tudo fabricado aqui nos Estados Uni dos. - Não faz mal eu ter dito uma grande mentira, e nós duas sabe mos que é - os sapatos, em especial, são obviamente italianos. Contudo, mesmo irritada, não faz o gênero de Tsunade puxar a etiqueta para averi guar. Em vez disso, ela cede a cinco mil anos de condicionamento genéti co e vem para cima de mim com aquele ar de mãe judia afrontada.

- Mas eu falei alguma coisa?

- Não precisou. Aliás, quantos anos tem essa saia?

Ela faz um aceno afastando a minha objeção e se encaminha pesa da e sôfrega para a cozinha. E eu, mais uma vez — para o meu desgos to -, me intimido diante da presença controladora da minha mãe.

Em um bom dia, Tsunade me lembra muito Anne Bancroft. Hoje, porém, o efeito é mais o de uma _drag queen _fazendo uma imitação de Anne Bancroft. Fios prateados afluem pelo cabelo louro na altura dos ombros, tão grosso e rebelde quanto o meu. Os ossos do seu rosto são salientes; a boca, nunca realçada por um batom, é cheia, e os lábios bem definidos. Apesar de ela nunca ter fumado - pelo menos não cigarros, e nunca na minha presença - tem a voz grave e rouca das muitas manifestações de que participou; os seios são caídos e balançam sobre a barriga redonda e os quadris amplos; as mãos são grandes e fortes, as unhas curtas e sem trato.

E, mesmo assim, não há como negar que é bastante atraente. Ela se movimenta com a confiança de uma mulher totalmente confortável em seu corpo e sua feminilidade. Ao longo da minha vida inteira, percebi a maneira como os homens ficam hipnotizados na presença dela. Impres sionados, muitos deles, eu sei, mas muito cedo aprendi a perceber os ares de desejo respeitoso. Não que algum dia eu já tenha sido alvo desse tipo de sentimento - não nessa combinação, pelo menos. É quase uma pena que Tsunade tenha evitado namorar desde a morte do meu pai. Ela insiste que amor, casamento e homens fazem parte do seu passado; que, agora, está livre para dedicar a vida ao seu trabalho, às suas causas e, quando eu não escapo com a rapidez suficiente, a mim. Sim, ela é uma mulher formidável, alguém que você instintivamente quer ao seu lado - ou o mais distante possível. Mas a sua sexualidade é tão potente, tão natural e primitiva que ela poderia facilmente servir de modelo para al guma deusa paga da fertilidade.

A divergência quanto à roupa foi deixada de lado agora para - vejo que examina com os olhos o apartamento - retomar a discussão sobre o meu local de moradia.

Aperto os punhos.

- Ainda não entendo - diz ela, deixando cair sobre a bancada a saco la de supermercado cheia de alguma coisa intrigantemente sólida - por que você precisa encher os bolsos de um proprietário mesquinho por um espaço tão pequeno. Sinceramente, querida, poderia afogar-se no pró prio espirro aqui.

- O apartamento tem um aluguel fixo - explico. - Você sabe disso. E é meu. (Bem, para todos os objetivos e propósitos.) - E foi muito bom eu não tê-lo devolvido, considerando... a situação. - Eu pigarreio.

- O que você trouxe nessa sacola?

- Ravióli. _Nonna _fez esta manhã. Você poderia morar com a _Nonna _e eu. Especialmente agora que mudei todas as minhas coisas para a sala de jantar, já que não precisamos mais dela, e ficou sobrando um quar to, além do terceiro quarto, que você poderia usar como escritório ou estúdio, ou algo assim. Pense nisso. Mesmo que divida o aluguel comi go, imagina quanto dinheiro pode economizar, e ainda ter o dobro do espaço.

O dobro do espaço mas metade da sanidade. Cruzo a sala na di reção da cozinha e retiro o recipiente de plástico da sacola.

- Certo. Você quer apostar quem mataria quem primeiro? Além do mais, espera mesmo que eu acredite que esses quartos estão _vazios?_

As recordações da minha infância são repletas de imagens de tropeços no constante fluxo de vagabundos que os meus pais recebiam, amigos de amigos de amigos que precisavam de algum canto para ficar até que en contrassem um lugar para morar, ou que o dinheiro da doação saísse, ou qualquer que fosse a desculpa _du jour _para a vagabundagem deles. Eu nun ca me acostumei àquilo. Na verdade, todas as vezes que acordava no meio da noite e esbarrava em um estranho no caminho para o banheiro, sentia-me mais violada e mais irritada pelo fato de o meu espaço ter sido inva dido. E é por isso, eu acho, que, apesar da dificuldade de ter que pagar o aluguel sozinha, eu nunca consegui engolir a idéia de morar com alguém. Pelo menos com alguém com quem não estivesse transando.

E Tsuande sabe muito bem o que penso a respeito, e sabe que o que me impeliu a sair do ninho de sete quartos dela e um aluguel fixo foi muito mais do que a simples necessidade de independência de uma filha que cresceu. Infelizmente, o que chamo de autopreservaçao ela sempre encarou como egoísmo.

- Não faço mais aquilo - diz ela calmamente. - Pelo menos, não tanto. - Sorrio e sacudo a cabeça. -Veja bem, eu não vou dar as costas para alguém que precise da minha ajuda - diz ela, quase irritada. - E, de qualquer modo, Srta. Todo-Poderosa, desde quando é crime ajudar as. pessoas?

Olho para ela e velhos ressentimentos voltam à tona. Mas não digo nada. Já me sinto frágil o suficiente do jeito como as coisas estão; não tenho nenhuma vontade de entrar nesse assunto com ela agora. E por isso que não quero tê-la por perto.

Ela suspira.

- Mas estou mais cuidadosa do que antes. Não recebo mais em casa pessoas completamente estranhas, como seu pai e eu costumávamos fazer. A não ser que eu tenha algum meio de averiguar quem são. - Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo e franze a testa. - Para começar, a sua avó não gosta disso.

Ah, que bom. Pelo menos a sogra dela está recebendo alguma consi deração, mesmo que a filha não esteja. Percebo, contudo, que ela não me contradiz quanto à minha observação referente a matarmos uma à outra.

Volto a atenção para o recipiente de plástico que está nas minhas mãos e que contém a massa. Desafiando o aprisionamento, o aroma do molho de tomate com alho escapa. Um ravióli tradicional, do tipo que entope as artérias, recheado com o verdadeiro molho à bolonhesa, massa feita com ovos. Meus joelhos fraquejam. Coloco o recipiente na geladeira vazia e registro na memória que preciso agradecer à _Nonna _quando voltar...

- Sinto muito, querida - diz Tsunade suavemente. Tão suavemente, na verdade, que olho para ela surpresa.

- Pelo quê? - pergunto, pois acho que o assunto não é mais o Hotel Senju.

- O que você acha?

Ah. Eu quase sorrio.

- Ah, sei. Você odiava o Kiba, detesta a família dele e tudo o que eles representam. De algum modo, eu não acredito que você esteja de fato sentida por não ter dado certo.

- É, não, acho que não. Não suportava a idéia de você se casar com alguém daquela família de fingidos.

Uma dor intensa surge na minha têmpora esquerda.

- Só porque eles não vivem da mesma maneira que você, não pen sam como você, isso não faz deles pessoas falsas.

Ela me dirige um olhar do tipo "tudo bem se você quer acreditar nisso" e diz:

- Seja como for, o que penso deles não importa. Não agora. Ainda assim estou triste por você. Sei que o amava.

E entendo que admitir isso é muito difícil para ela. Antes que eu possa fazer alguma observação, ela continua:

- E me dói muito saber que você está sofrendo. Conheço a sensação de ficar sozinha de novo. É horrível. A pior coisa do mundo.

Olho fixo para ela, sem piscar. Será este um momento de _Além da imaginação _Empatia? Por parte da Tsunade? Em um nível pessoal?

Tenho a impressão de que estou tonta.

- E também sei qual é a sensação - continua ela, seus olhos escuros cravados nos meus - da primeira vez que você sai na rua depois de uma coisa dessas. De olhar para todo mundo à sua volta e não entender como eles conseguem continuar vivendo a vida normalmente, quando a sua está despedaçada.

Pela primeira vez, percebo os círculos escuros sob os olhos dela, uma indicação de que está cansada. Até mesmo preocupada.

Eu já tinha visto minha mãe irada, alegre, abatida. Mas não me recor do de ter visto alguma vez o olhar que agora vejo nos seus olhos. E entendo que ela realmente não está aqui para me torturar, pelo menos não intencionalmente, mas porque precisa sentir-se necessária. Como mãe, como amiga, como qualquer coisa que eu permita que ela seja para mim.

Ah, meu Deus. Ela quer se aproximar? Do tipo "somos irmãs no sofrimento"?

Meus olhos ardem quando me afasto para jogar os óculos escuros e cm livro dentro de uma sacola de palha. A crítica, o confronto de opi niões... Dessas coisas eu sei me defender, cerrar os dentes contra a ferroada. Essa... compaixão, essa coisa que não dá para identificar muito bem...

Não tenho idéia do que fazer com isso.

- É melhor irmos logo - sugiro, apanhando o estúpido vídeo na mesa de centro antes de sairmos porta afora.

Passada uma hora e meia, as coisas voltaram ao normal. Ou ao que cassa por normal entre a minha mãe e eu. Tivemos uma rixa política antes mesmo de chamar o táxi, uma discussão que ainda não estava in teiramente enterrada quando chegamos na estação Grand Central. Tsunade passou uma descompostura em vários passantes azarados por ignorarem um sem-teto na calçada que ela presenteou com uma nota de dez dólares.

Sempre foi assim. Sei que meus pais não ganhavam uma fortuna como professores na Columbia, principalmente nos primeiros anos. Mas eram profundamente solidários quanto àqueles que tinham menos, a tal ponto que a sua consciência socialista só ficava em paz quando doavam um tanto dos seus rendimentos para esta ou aquela causa. E nós terminávamos por ficar em uma situação pouco melhor do que os pobres coitados que eles sustentavam. A generosidade é uma qualidade positiva - não me olhe assim, eu até ajudo instituições de caridade - mas viver semanas seguidas comendo lentilhas e macarrão com queijo de caixinha, noite após noite, porque o dinheiro não dava para mais nada, cansou-me muito rápido.

Acho que eles acreditavam, ou pelo menos esperavam que o seu exemplo altruístico incutiria na filha um espírito semelhante de sacri fício pelo bem comum. Ao invés disso, a minha infância de privação alimentar forçada só fomentou um desejo insaciável por costeletas e frutinhas esquisitas ridiculamente caras cuja estação dura dois dias por ano e coisas do gênero.

Finjo não conhecer Tsunade e entro na Grand Central como se estivesse passeando, com a graça que alguém pode ter quando tem nas mãos um trio de malas de lona de tamanhos diversos. Sentia-me profundamente grata por estar fazendo 33 graus e portanto ser altamente improvável passarmos por alguém usando casaco de pele. Ah, nem pense em cami nhar pela Quinta Avenida com Tsunade entre outubro e abril. Coisas mortas usadas como moda deixam-na completamente enfurecida.

Razão pela qual ela nunca poderá saber da jaqueta de pele preta pen durada no meu _closet, _uma indulgência à qual sucumbi há uns quatro anos, quando tive o meu primeiro cliente importante, um empresário que comprou um _loft _do SoHo pelo qual se encantou. Ele pagou a bagatela de um milhão e meio de dólares e disse simplesmente:

- Vá em frente.

Pelo menos fiquei com uma jaqueta de pele para desfilar. O cliente, sinto dizer, tem sorte se ainda lhe sobrou a camisa.

Mas chega de divagar. Depois de conseguir que Tsunade passasse por todas as potenciais minas terrestres e entrasse no trem, com preendi que ter a minha mãe comigo tinha certas vantagens. Primeiro, eu não conseguia brigar com ela e sonhar com Kiba ao mesmo tem po. Segundo, era pouco provável que os homens me paquerassem com a minha mãe gesticulando loucamente ao meu lado, o que era uma boa coisa porque eu não estava nem um pouco interessada nesse assunto agora. Se bem que uma ou duas almas destemidas tentaram paquerá-la. Na maioria das vezes, contudo, pude contar com os meus companheiros nova-iorquinos que se comportaram como sempre e ignoraram a filha dócil que acompanhava a mulher louca que volta va para o interior após um breve passeio na cidade. E, apesar de ainda morrer de medo só de pensar em Sayuri diante da política de não calar da minha mãe, pelo menos não haveria nenhum longo período de silêncio desagradável. Se bem que, sem dúvida, haveria um boca do de breves períodos sem falas.

Mas, realmente, não tenho por que estar tão nervosa. Sayuri e eu sempre nos demos bem. E, afinal, eu é que fui descartada. Portanto, é da quem deve ficar sem graça de me ver, e não o contrário.

Enquanto reflito sobre tudo isso, noto que faz mais ou menos meia -ora que minha mãe está estranhamente controlada. Claro, referir-se a Tsunade dessa forma é como dizer que o ciclone foi rebaixado à catego ria de tempestade tropical. Mas é verdade: ela lê calmamente, e o silên cio entre nós só é interrompido por ocasionais bufos de indignação. Desvio o olhar do romance emocionante que estou lendo. Alguma coisa com seios empinados e cachos graciosos enfeita a capa. A heroína tam bém não está nada maltrapilha.

- O que está lendo? - pergunto, percebendo que o livro sobre o colo da minha mãe pesa bem mais do que o meu.

- Hã? - Ela faz uma careta para mim por cima dos óculos de leitura, depois levanta o livro para que eu possa ver a capa. Ah. Alguma pesquisa feminista sobre a menopausa que, sem dúvida, é o assunto do momento, pois, ao que parece, Tsunade deixou de ter menstruações há cerca de seis meses. Segundo ela, quando completar o primeiro ano sem. dará uma festa para celebrar sua _entrée _oficial na velhice.

Ela volta a focalizar o livro, os cantos da boca curvados para baixo.

- Você não tem idéia - diz ela em uma voz que alcançaria, sem microfone, a última fila do Yankee Stadium - das maneiras insidiosas que os médicos usam para tentar impingir a idéia de que todas as funções naturais do corpo feminino deveriam ser vistas como deficiências. E revoltante.

Pelo menos quatro passageiros do outro lado do corredor central nos dirigem olhares críticos. Exceto a mulher de meia-idade que faz um aceno mostrando concordar com ela.

Respondo com um "hmm" e volto a ler meu livro, reprimindo um suspiro longo e penoso. O estranho é que, na maioria das vezes, eu con cordo com ela sobre as coisas que a levam a se exaltar, e talvez até ve nha a ler o tal livro. Só que há formas mais tranqüilas e mais dignas de se defender um ponto de vista. Depois de todos esses anos, Tsunade ain da tem o poder de me envergonhar muitíssimo. Você deve achar que, a esta altura, eu já deveria estar imune às explosões dela. Não estou.

Muitas vezes, quando criança, pensei em telefonar para o Serviço Social e informar-me sobre o mercado de adoção para meninas judias-italianas tolas com inteligência acima da média. Sei que é comum os pais envergonharem os filhos. Mas há limites. Tsunade, porém, nunca pare ceu aprender quais são eles.

Como já decidi que não vou matar minha mãe, ficarei com a me lhor opção depois dessa: fingir que não nos conhecemos.

Quando o trem pára na nossa estação, meu estômago sobe para a garganta e ali fica. Com grande esforço, luto para tirar de baixo do meu banco as três malas dentro das quais pretendo colocar o essencial, se bem que o plano é pedir a Sayuri para dar uma parada no caminho de casa para arranjarmos umas caixas aonde eu possa empacotar o restante e mandar de volta para Manhattan via Correio. Sei que faria mais sen tido simplesmente alugar um carro e levar tudo de volta. Mas nem Tsunade nem eu dirigimos, pois fomos criadas em Manhattan, onde os carros são um perigo, não uma conveniência.

Claro, Kiba insistiu que eu aprendesse a dirigir quando me mudasse para o subúrbio, e, como estava cega de amor e basicamente com as funções mentais comprometidas, sorri e disse: "Ah, claro, querido." Ele até chegou a me ensinar. Uma vez. Digamos que as ruas sejam mais se guras sem mim. Aparentemente, não possuo nenhuma aptidão natural para conduzir duas toneladas de metal potencialmente letal com algum nível de precisão.

Nós e as malas escorregamos para a plataforma, onde nós duas obser vamos como é bom respirar sem a sensação de estar sugando o ar através de um pano de limpeza úmido e mofado.

O trem vai embora. Estamos sozinhas na plataforma. Apenas uma brisa sem fuligem e o canto dos pássaros nos fazem companhia.

- Você avisou que viríamos no trem das 11h04? - pergunta minha mãe.

Recuso-me a honrar a pergunta com uma resposta.

- O cabeleireiro dela deve ter atrasado.

- Não comece - digo com um longo e penoso suspiro, mas, ou ela não me ouve, ou prefere não responder. Em vez disso, caminha até um banco, senta, tira o livro da bolsa de viagem de novo e calmamente re zo ma sua leitura. Em menos de dez segundos, contudo, quase morro de susto ao ouvir uma voz masculina chamando o meu nome do ou tro lado da plataforma. Viro-me, com uma das mãos protejo os olhos do reflexo do sol nos trilhos do trem, e quase vomito ao ver o homem alto, em _short _caqui e camisa pólo, aproximar-se a passos largos pela plataforma na nossa direção.

Xingo baixinho, achando que é Kiba, e considero seriamente a idéia de cair desmaiada nos trilhos quando um trem se aproximar. Mas o próximo trem só chega dentro de uma hora, e, quando o homem chega mais perto, noto que o cabelo dele é mais comprido e mais escuro, e que os ombros são largos demais para serem de Kiba. Na verdade, é Genma, seu irmão dez meses mais novo.

_Persona non grata _no clã dos Inuzuka. Em outras palavras, um de mocrata.

Aparentemente, ele também é um homem chegado a pernas, dada a maneira como seu olhar desliza para a área abaixo da minha cintura.

Quando Kiba e eu estávamos namorando, Genma nunca surgia na nossa conversa. Na verdade, eu quase engasguei com o _cooler _de vinho na nossa festa de noivado quando Kiba, a contragosto, apresentou esse irmão bonito, charmoso, com mais de l,80m de altura, de cuja existênciaeu jamais ouvira falar. Pareceu-me uma pessoa legal, mas a família de Kiba agia como se o homem vendesse drogas nas horas vagas. No mínimo.

Pelo que pude descobrir sondando os amigos de Kiba, parece que o pequeno Genma apoiou a campanha do adversário do grande Yoshi nas últimas eleições.

Ai!

Contudo, agora que não devo mais nenhuma lealdade a Kiba, de cidi gostar do irmão dele, só para contrariar. Afinal, eu nem moro naque le distrito - por que haveria de me importar com quem o representa? Além do mais, não olhe agora, mas o meu pobre ego abatido está piscando os olhos e suspirando de ver a maneira como ele está sor rindo para mim.

Não que eu pretenda me envolver com outro homem, jamais, você compreende. O que, aliás, dona Prudência e dona Sanidade, nos seus vestidinhos delicados de gola rendada e luvas brancas, lembram àquela garota assanhada e a salvam à beira do desastre, gritando alguma coisa sobre frigideiras e fogo, e não vamos entrar nessa, querida.

Claro, mesmo que elas não tivessem se intrometido, minha mãe o fez. Eu posso ter pernas, mas ela tem aquela coisa toda de Mãe Terra, e, quando Genma a vê... Eu poderia perfeitamente pular para os trilhos que ninguém sentiria a minha falta.

Observo minha mãe - ou melhor, observo como Genma reage a ela - e penso, santo Deus... esse homem poderia derrubar um corpo só com a energia sexual que emana. Mas aí, ele se vira de novo para mim e abre um amplo sorriso, e a energia flui na minha direção, e eu penso, aaah... Está bem, talvez o pequeno Genma não passe de um desses homens que se excitam por cada cromossomo X perdido que cruza o seu caminho. Ou é isto, ou, justo quando desisto de querer entender que coisa é essa que Tsunade provoca sem nenhum esforço a sua vida inteira, essa coisa aterrissa no meu colo.

Não é hora de pensar nisso.

- Passei em casa hoje por acaso - diz Genma com o mais puro sorriso, primeiro dirigido à minha mãe e depois a mim - e mamãe contou que Sakura viria arrumar umas malas na casa de Kiba.

Então o pequeno Genma conversa com mamãe, hein? Interessante.

- E. Esse é o plano - confirmo, avisando aos meus hormônios para pararem de gemer. - E eu preciso parar em algum lugar para arranjar algumas caixas.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Ele toma as malas de mim. Pisca para mim. Começa a se afastar, o que presumo seja a dica para segui-lo. Mesmo achando que a piscadela foi um pouco irritante, não posso evitar de notar que ele tem um bumbum bonitinho. E, quando desvio o olhar para a minha mãe, suspeito secretamente que ela percebeu a mesma coisa. Entre as minhas mules estalando e minha mãe claudicando com as sandálias Dr. Scholl, nós fazemos um barulho tremendo na direção das escadas, tanto que quase não ouço o que Genma diz ao virar o rosto na nossa direção:

- Se vocês quiserem, poderemos colocar toda a bagagem no Suburban, e eu levarei vocês de volta para a cidade.

Deus existe.

Agradecendo profundamente o meu quase-cunhado, descemos a es cada e, pisando forte, nos encaminhamos para o carro, que é apenas um pouco menor que o _QE II. _Um _golden retriever _hiperativo late ani mado do banco traseiro do carro.

- Merda. - Genma faz uma careta para a minha roupa. - Espero que ter trazido o Mike não seja um problema.

Sorrio ligeiramente, sacudo a cabeça e tento me esquivar da fera efu siva, quando a porta éaberta e ela se projeta para fora do carro, nervosa na sua indecisão de quem beijar primeiro. Finalmente, nos acomodamos para o passeio à casa dos Inuzuka.

- Mamãe preparou um almoço para nós - informa Genma.

Minha mãe e eu travamos um breve conflito sobre quem sentará na frente. Ela vence. Não importa. Eu preferia mesmo ficar com o cachorro em vez de com o homem. Quando entramos, Mike acomoda-se no meu colo, feliz como... um cachorro fazendo um ser humano de travesseiro. Eu suspiro.

Partimos. Como sempre, levo um tempo para me acostumar à rela ção desproporcional entre cimento e árvores deste lugar. Mas depois, limpando do meu braço a condensação da respiração ofegante do cachor ro, algo me ocorre.

- Ah, Deus. Kiba não está lá, não é?

Vejo Genma balançar a cabeça, as ondas quase pretas de seu cabelo com prido roçando-lhe os ombros de jogador de futebol americano. Creio que o termo apropriado para descrevê-lo é garanhão. Sua colônia é um pouco forte demais para o meu gosto, sua atitude um pouco segura de mais. E apoiar abertamente o campo inimigo é um pouco agressivo, até para mim. Mas, ei, o homem tem um carro e está disposto a me levar e a toda a minha tralha de volta para a cidade. Por mim, ele pode ria criar dentes e pêlos na lua cheia que eu não me importaria.

- Só sei que ele está recluso por algumas semanas. Ninguém sabe aonde. - Olhos cinzentos fitam-me pelo espelho retrovisor. - Rompi mento difícil o do seu casamento - diz ele, parecendo sincero.

Genma fora convidado - por insistência minha - mas não aparecera. Suponho que por razões muito mais óbvias que a cena de deserção do irmão dele.

- Acontece - respondo, dando de ombros.

Vejo pelo espelho um sorriso que um simples mortal poderia temer. Mencionei que o Genma já se divorciou? Duas vezes?

- Não terá sido melhor assim? - pergunta ele.

- Com toda certeza - acho que ouço minha mãe murmurar, quan do eu, que tenho mais experiência com os homens do que gostaria de admitir, digo:

-Ah.

Pelo espelho, vejo a sua cara de espanto.

- Ah? - emite ele.

- Você está flertando.

Genma solta uma gargalhada incontrolável. É uma... risada muito le gal, devo admitir.

- E aqui estava eu fazendo o maior esforço para ser simpático. Tudo bem, então o cara pode ser extremamente arrogante, mas sua sinceridade é revigorante. É mesmo. E eu entendo a compulsão dele de fazer dos pais bodes expiatórios, mesmo que seus métodos sejam um pouco radicais. Então a pequena Srta. Ego, que anda aborrecida em um canto da minha mente desde que foi banida para lá por suas meio-irmãs bem-intencionadas mas práticas, vislumbra uma esperança. Não que isso vá fazer algum bem a ela. Mas tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar.

- Então... você e a sua mãe se falam? Genma dá de ombros.

- De tempos em tempos. Coisas de mãe, eu acho. Emocionalmente, ela não consegue me descartar completamente. E meu pai finge que eu não existo.

- Pode culpá-lo? - pergunto. Ele ri.

- Não, acho que não.

O que, de algum modo, provoca uma conversa entre Genma e minha mãe da qual eu não tenho a menor vontade de participar. Vejo-me, en tão, meditando sobre as notícias de Genma a respeito de Kiba estar "se es condendo". O que isso significa, especialmente quanto a todas aquelas faturas que mandei para o escritório dele? E será que eu não pareço rude e insensível pensando em dinheiro quando nem uma semana se passou desde que o meu coração foi despedaçado?

Felizmente tenho uns bons trocados do mês passado para receber. Não o bastante para me refazer inteiramente, mas pelo menos não terei maiores problemas financeiros.

Afundo-me em um silêncio meio mal-humorado enquanto minha mãe e Genma conversam sobre quem parece ser um bom candidato para os democratas nas próximas eleições nacionais. O que me leva a refle tir sobre um dos grandes mistérios da vida: por que, ah por que, se Deus é tão onipotente, Ele sempre erra feio quando se trata de esco lher os filhos certos para pais certos?

A mansão dos Inuzuka é de uma suntuosidade impressionante. O estilo é bem tradicional - pedras cinzentas, arremates brancos, muitas janelas, algumas colunas acrescentadas para embelezar- de muita classe mesmo, provavelmente construída na década de 1950. Genma pára o Suburban logo depois de entrar pelo portão principal e estaciona sob a sombra de uma nobre árvore que fica no final da pista circular. Antes que Tsunade e eu possamos nos dar conta, ele sai do carro e se encami nha para abrir primeiro a porta da minha mãe, depois a minha.

-Tenho umas coisas para fazer - diz ele ao mesmo tempo que Mike salta do meu colo, deixando no processo um leve buraco na minha coxa direita. Genma corre em direção ao cão excitado, pega-o pelo pescoço e o enfia de volta no carro. - Então pegarei vocês para ir para a outra casa dentro de, digamos - ele verifica o relógio - uma hora?

Minha mãe e eu trocamos olhares.

- Não vai almoçar conosco?

Ele ri.

- Ah, não. Papai está nas redondezas hoje, fazendo uma social com o eleitorado. Não ousarei ficar por perto. - Genma entra no carro e diz: -Até já. - E desaparece.

- Eu disse a você que essa família é estranha - murmura minha mãe enquanto nos encaminhamos para a casa.

Mordo a língua.

Concetta, a empregada salvadorenha dos Inuzuka, abre a porta antes de tocarmos a campainha, e Sayuri vem logo atrás, com aquele sorriso tão cuidadosamente aplicado quanto o batom de vinte dólares.

- Aaaah, você foi bem pontual - diz Sayuri, enquanto a emprega da desaparece. Seus olhos dirigem-se para a minha mãe, que está logo atrás de mim. Se a presença inesperada de Tsunade a impressionou, ela não demonstra. Pelo contrário, abarca as mãos de minha mãe com as suas, acolhendo-a com boas-vindas, depois escancara os braços e me envolve em um abraço perfumado que retribuo hesitante. Sayuri _é _quase tão alta quanto eu, mas de algum modo aparenta ser frágil - mais ilusão que realidade. Ao perceber meu desconforto, ela se afasta, as mãos gen tilmente apertando meus braços, e dos seus olhos azul-claros emana simpatia mesclada com outra coisa que não consigo definir. Estou ten sa, apavorada que ela diga alguma coisa que eu não tenha inteligência suficiente para responder. Para dizer a verdade, estou com um certo medo dessa mulher, apesar de ela nunca ter feito nada para provocar esta reação. Quero dizer, exceto ser perfeita. Mas, para o meu imenso alívio, ela ape nas sorri - mais ainda quando vê a roupa que estou usando.

- Você está linda! - exclama ela, fitando a minha mãe como se espe rasse seu apoio. Logo percebendo que não o terá, volta os olhos para mim, sacudindo a cabeça de modo que seu cabelo cor de trigo, num corte chanel perfeito, roça suavemente a pele clara sedosa dos ombros. - O que eu não daria para ser jovem o bastante para poder usar essas cores! E essas pernas! - Ela ri para mim. - Eu tinha pernas assim, cer ca de um milhão de anos atrás!

Por baixo das calças de linho branco, imagino que ainda tenha. _O rosto pode cair, e os seios podem despencar, mas pernas bonitas acompa nham você para o túmulo, _costumava dizer vovó Yoko, a mãe de Tsunade.

- Mas vamos lá para fora - diz Phyllis com um leve sorriso. - Concetta arrumou o almoço no terraço, mas não será nenhum problema acres centar mais um prato.

Como sempre, a simpatia de Inuzuka Sayuri me impressiona. Con versando sobre o tempo ou qualquer coisa, ela nos conduz pela casa colonial reformada de carpete alto, mobiliário tradicional, bem apropria do a um congressista de Westchester e sua adorável esposa anoréxica.

Apesar de a decoração ser um pouco suave demais para o meu gosto - as cores neutras parecem quase ter medo de ofender -, esta casa :em alguma coisa que sempre me traz paz no instante em que ponho os pés nela. A disposição correta e previsível das mobílias; o carpete viçoso sob os pés; o silêncio quase de igreja que nos acaricia quando atravessamos a casa até alcançar a parte dos fundos, tudo isso passa a sensação de que pessoas sãs moram aqui.

O que não quer dizer que, para a _designer _Sakura, a casa não passe determinadas informações sobre os proprietários que eles provavelmente dariam tudo para ninguém saber. A suavidade da decoração não é ofen siva, mas também não revela muito sobre a personalidade dos donos. Não há antiguidades, nenhuma relíquia esquisita de família para que brar a monotonia dos estofados e das cortinas, e os móveis copiados são de uma combinação obstinada. Ah, a qualidade é de primeira para produção em série - Henredon em vez de Thomasville -, mais ou menos como entrar numa luxuosa suíte de hotel. Não que isso seja necessaria mente ruim. Sempre sonhei em me hospedar no Plaza.

Mas tem mais uma coisa, algo que descobri em poucos minutos na minha primeira visita, seis meses atrás ou algo assim: que a perfeição exagerada da casa deriva em grande parte da necessidade dos Inuzuka de encobrir o fato de que nenhum dos dois nasceu em berço de ouro nem veio de uma família tradicional.

Infelizmente, é muito fácil perceber o novo-rico. Eles têm pavor de cometer alguma gafe, me perguntam constantemente se tenho certeza que este tecido ou aquela mobília é adequada, e são muito mais preo cupados com o que os convidados vão pensar do que com as suas próprias preferências. Os tradicionalmente ricos não ligam para isso. E ago ra, enquanto Sayuri nos leva para o terraço, toda empertigada, sua voz cuidadosamente modulada e desprovida de qualquer sotaque nova-iorquino, percebo que isso também descreve a minha ex-futura-sogra. Extremamente encantadora e simpática, morre de medo de ser conside rada uma _poseur _- White Plains tentando se passar por Scarsdale.

Suas inseguranças não me incomodam. Pelo menos a fazem mais humana. Mais acessível. Acho que, no lugar dela, me sentiria do mesmo jeito. Quero dizer, você também não se sentiria? Infelizmente, são essas inseguranças de Sayuri sobre sua origem que fazem os Inuzuka parece rem falsos aos olhos de minha mãe.

Phyllis toca de leve o braço da empregada uniformizada e sussurra algo em seu ouvido. A mulher faz um sinal com a cabeça e desaparece por um segundo conjunto de portas francesas que, se me recordo bem, dão para a cozinha. O terraço é a céu aberto, apesar de receber muita sombra nesta hora do dia. Nunca estivera nesta parte da casa antes, talvez porque nas minhas outras visitas era noite, ou estava muito frio. Olho para além do terreno. Se há outras casas depois da cerca viva que limita a propriedade, não dá para ver. Logo abaixo de onde estamos há uma piscina cercada por inúmeros vasos de flores bem coloridas. Tenho minhas dúvidas se ela já foi usada algum dia.

Ah, sim, tenho consciência de que estou almoçando na Terra do Faz de Conta. Isso não a torna menos calma ou tranqüila. Além do mais, depois de duas horas seguidas na companhia da minha mãe, estou de sesperada.

Nós nos sentamos. Concetta movimenta-se à nossa volta, põe o lu gar extra e serve com habilidade o primeiro prato: frutas frescas em pe daços dentro de meio melão-cantalupo serrilhado, seguido de sanduíches finos em pãezinhos de centeio frescos. Nada exagerado ou pretensioso. Damos início a uma conversa frívola e martirizante sobre assuntos gerais, que dura um certo tempo, até que Sayuri, inconscientemente, propi cia à minha mãe a abertura que ela tanto esperava:

- Deve ser muito confortante, Sakura querida, ter a sua mãe por perto em um momento como este.

Observo minha mãe preparar-se para atacar mas, infelizmente, não posso pegar uma pedra para acertá-la a tempo. Procuro, então, lançar meu olhar penetrante para evitar que ela comece.

- E, talvez - diz Tsunade -, não houvesse um "momento como este" se você tivesse ensinado ao seu filho que posição social não é desculpa para covardia.

- Tsunade...

- Não, Sakura, tudo bem - diz Sayuri tranqüila, apesar de seu ros to agora estar três tons mais escuro que a blusa. Sua mão esquerda, pou sada na mesa em frente a mim, está levemente trêmula. Noto que o seu anel de diamante está caído para um lado, grande demais para o dedo muito magro. Sinto pena dela - eu, pelo menos, estou acostumada com a minha mãe. Ela, não.

- Kiba envergonhou a todos nós, Sra. Senju. Eu lhe asseguro, ele não foi educado para desprezar as pessoas e muito menos para agir como um covarde. A última coisa que quero é insultar a sua inteligên cia e inventar desculpas para o que Kiba fez. O pai dele e eu estamos profundamente envergonhados com os atos de nosso filho - ela olha para mim e pega a minha mão -, e não sabemos expressar o quanto sen timos pela sua filha. Yoshi e eu a amamos muito e estamos tristes diante da idéia de não a termos como nora.

Nossa. Sabia que eles gostavam de mim, mas...

Nossa.

Minha mãe também parece impressionada. O que é um fenômeno raro, acredite. Se bem que eu gostaria de pensar que aquele meu olhar penetrante também teve alguma coisa a ver com isso. Você conhece o olhar: "Se quiser algum dia ver os seus netos de novo, vai ter de se des culpar." Está bem, não existe nenhum neto. Ainda. Mas eu acredito em planejamento do futuro.

Depois, percebo algo mais na expressão de Tsuande, um suave franzir dos lábios, um leve estreitamento dos olhos. Uma expressão que diz, clara como o dia: "Papo furado."

Meu rosto esquenta perante as implicações daquela expressão, cate górica como a raiva que incinera os resíduos do sanduíche e da fruta no meu estômago. Quero gritar: _Qual o problema de acreditar que talvez, só talvez, eles realmente gostem de mim?_

E, sentada ali, tentando controlar a respiração, ouço Tsunade inspirar fundo e dizer:

- Sinto muito. Aquilo foi desnecessário. Afinal, não acho justo - ela olha bem para mim - responsabilizar os pais pelo comportamento ir racional dos filhos.

Dou uma mordida no sanduíche de rosbife e mastigo com vontade. Ei, eu não fiz nada _irracional _quando concordei em me casar com Kiba. Só tive um momento irracional em toda a minha vida, e isso aconteceu há dez anos, em um depósito que cheirava a panos de limpeza mofados, com... Sasuke. Eu pego as coisas rápido, segundo dizem, e _aquele _lap so de julgamento não foi e nem será repetido. Obviamente, considerando os eventos dos últimos dias, sei que nem sempre posso evitar que me façam de tola, mas posso pelo menos deixar de contribuir para a mi nha própria queda.

Enquanto isso, Sayuri está aceitando a desculpa desajeitada de mi nha mãe com um outro sorriso e algumas palavras de conforto e com preensão. Contudo, o estrago está feito. É verdade, depois desta tarde, _é _provável que eu nunca mais veja Inuzuka Sayuri. Não teria me impor tado de deixar as coisas pelo menos em um tom ameno. Mas nãããão, a minha mãe tinha que abrir a boca e estragar tudo. Como sempre.

Era exatamente isso que eu temia, porque sempre é assim que acon tece. Nunca ocorre a Tsunade que ela não precisa verbalizar todos os pen samentos que passam pela sua cabeça. Não ligo a mínima se ela odeia os cornos do Kiba - eu mesma não estou em um clima de perdoar -mas por que descontar na mãe do cara?

Para não mencionar na própria filha dela?

Estou tão irritada que mal consigo engolir mais que dez ou doze colheradas da musse de chocolate que Concetta trouxe.

De repente, percebo que Sayuri está dizendo, com um toque de tristeza:

- A senhora tem uma filha maravilhosa, Sra. Senju, e espero que saiba disso.

E eu quase engasgo no que agora percebo ser a última colherada da musse.

Acidentalmente, Concetta escolhe aquele momento para aparecer com as notícias extremamente bem-vindas de que Genma espera por nós na frente da casa. Minha mãe e eu levantamos da cadeira como se tivéssemos sido cutucadas, se bem que por razões muito diferentes, e agradece mos à nossa anfitriã pelo maravilhoso almoço, já nos virando na dire ção da porta.

- Não, por favor - diz Sayuri, levantando-se. Em um instante ela dá a volta na mesa e segura a minha mão. - Você se importaria - pergun ta sorrindo para a minha mãe - de deixar Genma lhe mostrar a casa? E pode garantir a ele que Yoshi não estará aqui. Ele telefonou e avisou que não chegaria antes do jantar. - Depois, ela se volta para mim, ainda sorrindo. - Eu gostaria de ter um minuto a sós com Sakura.

Continua...


End file.
